The Konoha Kunoichi Tournament
by HarUchiha
Summary: Sakura is eighteen and much stronger. After rouge ninja invaded Konoha, her parents were brutally murdered and she vowed revenge. She hasnt seen old friends in three years, so when they return, old passions will sure to be rekindled.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **In this fanfic, I wanted to make Sakura strong and lethal. This story will be in her POV the entire time, so if you aren't a fan of her, this fanfic is not for you. However, it is also a SakuSasu story, so if you don't like them together…this is not for you. I hope you enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXx

She was determined.

In the thick forest of Konoha, Sakura Haruno trained. Even as her chakra waned to nothing, she didn't stop. Making it to the top of the tallest tree in the forest, without using her hands at all, the pink-haired kunoichi didn't relish in her success. She just wished the Oak was taller and more difficult to climb. She wanted more limbs to try and stop her accent and she wanted it to challenge her. That morning, she had already climbed it over fifty times. Most would move on to other things after just a few attempts, but her chakra was only truly worked when there was almost none left in her.

However, pushing herself like this was dangerous, especially since she trained alone. But Sakura had been training by herself for years honing her skills to become faster, stronger, and better than any other kunoichi. And she planned on showing off her skills at the Konoha Kunoichi Tournament that was being held just two weeks from that day. Kunoichi from all around flooded to Konoha just for a chance at the cup. For the past two years, even though she had come of age to participate, Sakura decided not to, but she had her reasons. She studied the competitors; their habits, their chakra levels, their skills, and their best jutsus.

Last year's winner was Temari who used her Whirlwind jutsu to take out the runner up, Tenten, who was the previous year's victor. Two other fierce competitors were Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka who often placed in the competition among the top five. Though Sakura had faced them long ago, the females were much stronger now.

But so was she. The now eighteen year old girl was ready to take down every competitor in her way whether they were friend or foe. Clenching her fists, Sakura hopped down the large tree, limb by limb, until her booted feet touched the ground. Her emerald eyes gazed up the tree as she focused her chakra once more, readying to climb. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she rushed forward, her feet connecting with the bark. Planting one foot in front of the other, she climbed to the peek in a matter of ten seconds.

She was slowing down. Her first few attempts were done in less than five seconds. Sakura took in a few deep breaths, filling her lungs with much needed air. Standing at the tip of the tree with unwavering balance, her eyes scanned over Konoha. The morning sun cast rays of gold over the pastel rooftops, illuminating and shading the town in different places. The voices of the bustling townspeople echoed through her ears when ever the wind blew. It was her home and had been since birth. She didn't think she would ever leave, even though many of her old friends already had.

Sakura often wondered how Naruto and Sasuke were doing. They left three years ago to follow their own paths. They had visited once or twice briefly, but each time, she was on a mission or training. One year, Naruto did appear at one of the Kunoichi Tournaments to root on Hinata. But she didn't make an effort to say hello and he didn't notice her amongst the dense crowd. It was probably better that way though. Too many memories would cloud her mind and she didn't need that at the moment.

She needed to stay focused. She needed to prove that she wasn't the same as she was all those years ago. Sakura wasn't a weak little kid anymore and it was time to show everyone that. Pushing aside all of her emotions, the pink-haired kunoichi had transformed into a dangerous tool. She was sharp and jagged and would take no mercy on anyone. After years of being called insignificant and weak, Sakura would show them just how relentless she had become.

However, the one person she wanted to show the most would not be at the tournament. He never was. It was too unimportant in his eyes. Sakura wished he would be there just to throw all of his harsh words back in his face. Just thinking of him made her want to keep pushing herself to her body's limit over and over again and, one day, she wanted to fight him. Hell, she just wanted to land one punch on him.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura jumped back down to the ground, once again readying herself to ascend the tree. Though her chakra was pretty much depleted, the girl didn't want to stop. She knew her body was at it's limits, but until she collapsed, she would keep going.

Just as she took a step towards the large Oak, a hand clamped onto her shoulder, stilling her. Sakura didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "I was wondering when you were going to come, Kakashi." She stepped away from his hand and turned towards her former sensei.

"You're working too hard again," the silver-haired, masked ninja said. True, he was no longer her sensei, but he still acted like it.

Shrugging, Sakura wiped away the sweat that had formed on her brow with the back of her hand. "I have to work hard. I need to make sure I am in top condition for the tournament." She turned back to the tree.

Kakashi sighed. "You won't be in top condition if you continue to wear yourself out, you know. Take a break. It's almost noon anyway. Go get something to eat." When Sakura remained quiet, he continued. "It'll be my treat."

This was an offer that she just couldn't refuse. Tearing her gaze away from the large tree, she started out of the forest, fully expecting Kakashi to follow. And he did. Even though she hated to stop training, Sakura knew it was time to take a break, her body was telling her as much. Her head felt light and her legs barely held her up, but they weren't symptoms she hadn't experienced before. Getting food inside her would recharge her and allow her to get right back to work anyway.

"What if I had come to tell you that we had a mission?" Kakashi said. "You would be in no condition to go."

Sakura and Kakashi were always paired together for missions. Yes, Sakura was partaking in rank A missions and fought alongside her former sensei as his equal. In fact, the pink-haired kunoichi had been taking jounin level missions for over two years. No other genin had become a jounin so quickly and no one knew she was entering such battles. By her request, only she, Kakashi, and the Hokage knew of the missions she took part in. To hide her identity, she would dress in all black, masking her face. "That wouldn't happen," she replied. "You always tell me about a mission a week in advance."

"And that still doesn't stop you from training…How you manage to get through a mission still astounds me," he said rather lazily.

"I know my limits and I'm not foolish enough to tire myself out the day before a job. They are priority and I know you need me," she said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, smirking.

Kakashi chuckled. "Stronger and completely full of yourself."

Sakura smiled. "You know I'm just kidding. I couldn't complete any missions without you either."

"It's good to know that I am still of use to you."

"You always will be, Kakashi," she assured, a bit nostalgic. Thinking back on when the silver-haired ninja was sensei, Sakura could remember many times when she needed him. She relied on his guiding hand and his training methods. In fact, the exercise she was just doing was one that Kakashi challenged her, and her team, with long ago. Everything that she ever learned from him was useful and she often called his lessons into battle.

As they emerged from the last of the trees, the two strode down the cobblestones streets of Konoha making idle conversation all the while. People were out and about. The younger children were practicing their jutsus for when they became ninjas. Of course, they were small, ineffective jutsus that were just for play. The adults were gossiping and chatting with their friends. Sakura even heard the tournament come up a couple times.

They ended up at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar for lunch, which was fine with Sakura. She wasn't picky when it came to food. Each ordered their favorite flavor and waited for it to be ready. Sakura crossed her arms on the counter, leaning forward. "I can't wait for the competition."

Kakashi pulled out his book, but was still paying attention to her. "Why?"

"You already know why, Kakashi," she replied. "I want to prove myself to everyone. I need to show them that I'm not a weak little girl anymore. And…I want the ninja that killed my parents three years ago to know my name and regret ever setting foot in my home."

Three years ago, rouge ninja attacked Konoha, killing everyone they could get to. Sakura's parents were two of the people tallied into the death toll of seventy-seven. They struck at night, taking the village off guard. By the time defensive ninja had formed, it was too late. Sakura escaped that night, but she would never forgive herself for fleeing like a scared pup. She left them to die.

Her hands fisted on the counter and her eyes closed to hold back angry tears. "I will not stop until that ninja is dead." Before she fled that night, she had caught a glimpse of the ninja's face. It was Itachi Uchiha; her former partner's older brother. After that night, Sasuke had left with Naruto to track him down, but they still haven't caught him.

Kakashi looked at her, placing a hand on her rigid shoulder. He knew it was a sensitive subject for her. "I know you want to kill Itachi, but even though your skills have considerably improved, I don't know if you can take him by yourself." That statement was only spoken out of pure concern for his former pupil. He didn't want to see her get hurt.

Sakura slapped his hand off her shoulder. "You don't know what I can do, Kakashi," she said dangerously. "What you've seen on our missions is nothing compared to what my true strength is. This tournament will surely bring him out of hiding and, mark my words, I_ will_ kill him."

Their ramen was ready and the owner placed two steaming bowls in front of them before focusing on another customer. Kakashi continued. "Then why wait until the tournament? If he knew you were the one on the missions with me, attacking his allies, he would undoubtedly make himself known to you. Why hide yourself?" he asked, slurping up some of his ramen.

"He probably still thinks I am the scared dog that he chased out of her home three years ago. I didn't want my name spread around until I was sure I was ready to face him. Going on missions with 'The Great Kakashi' would surely draw too much attention to me." Sakura paused to eat some of her ramen. Swallowing, she continued. "No one knows except you and the Hokage. Everyone else thinks I haven't done anything these past few years to improve my skills, including him."

"You know, it really is a pain to keep telling everyone that I can't reveal who the 'black clad' warrior that goes on missions with me is." He propped his elbow on the counter and rested his head in his hand. "It would be so much easier to just say your name."

Sakura turned an appreciative smile to him. "I know and I am grateful to you for being so discrete." She took another good bite of her ramen. "…And for lunch," she joked, putting a lighter air on the conversation.

Kakashi's eye closed in a smile. "You're welcome." As he brought his attention back to the book in his hand, he continued reading. "Isn't signup tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded. "Three o'clock. I plan to be the first in line."

"I don't doubt it, but how will you do with the other competitors? You haven't talked to most of them in years I suspect."

Taking another bite of her ramen, Sakura shrugged. Many of her competitors were some old friends of hers and they all knew what happened to her parents. However, she didn't want to reminisce with any of them, especially Ino Yamanaka. For all she was concerned, they were in the past and no longer a part of her life. "I plan on signing my name and leaving. If I am asked the formal question 'How have you been?', I'll just respond with a fine."

"Oh? And why is that? You don't want to let on to how hard you've been training, I assume?" he guessed, reading and eating simultaneously.

Sakura nodded. "Exactly. I want to…surprise them."

"And I am sure you will, but you will not be the only surprise at the tournament."

Slurping down the last of her ramen, she looked at him with questioning eyes. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi put his book down. "I heard the Kunoichi Tournament is going to be tougher than it's ever been, dangerous even."

Her eyes only widened for a moment. "Dangerous how? In the past tournaments, there have been a medley of different challenges including hand to hand combat between the final two competitors, but nothing ever seemed dangerous."

Kakashi cupped his chin in his forefinger and thumb. "This year is different. I overheard the Hokage talking with one of the judges. They want to raise the difficulty level and are bringing in ninjas as part of the competition."

"Ninjas? Really?" Sakura was more excited than nervous. "To fight or for something else?" she asked curiously.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but Sakura, I do know that these ninja are extremely powerful. The kunoichis are really being tested this year."

She was puzzled. The tournament was always a challenge to the participants, so why are they hiking up the difficultly level this year? Was there something that she and the other competitors didn't know about? The challenges were different every year to keep the competitors on their toes and even though Kakashi seemed worried. But Sakura wasn't. A smile creased her lips. "Bring it on."

Kakashi sighed and placed money down on the counter. "I remember when you hated to go into battle…"

Standing from her chair, Sakura stretched, feeling refreshed. "I would prefer it if you _didn't _remember those days." Smiling and bowing, Sakura turned away from him. "I'm heading back to the forest for a while to finish up some training. If the tournament is going to be as tough as you say, I can't stop for even one second." She looked over her shoulder. "Maybe you and I could have a practice duel tomorrow?" He nodded and she turned away. "Then I'll be going."

"Sakura." Kakashi waited for her to stop before continuing. "One of the ninja who will be at the tournament…is Naruto."  
Gasping, the kunoichi spun on her heels, but Kakashi was gone. Her breath thinned and her heart raced. Naruto was an old and dear friend, but she hadn't talked to him since he left three years ago. Yes, she saw him, but she made it a point to avoid him and all of her old acquaintances for that matter. Could she really face him and all of their memories in the heat of competition? She did miss him, but she also wanted to keep him in her past.

Plus, Sakura was well aware of the blonde's strength. If he had anything to do with the tournament, it would be far more challenging than she imagined. And if someone of Naruto's caliber was in the competition, the other ninja would be just as strong. A thought passed through her at that moment that stilled her beating heart. It was only an assumption, but if he would be there, would Sasuke be there? The idea of it sent a chill down her spine, freezing every nerve in her body.

Sasuke Uchiha was the one person who could make her shake in her boots and question her strength. He was always tearing her down, insulting her. He was the one she wanted to fight and prove herself to. One way or another, she would, even if she only landed one good punch…

XxXxXxXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

She was the first at the signup station in Konoha square. Garbed in black, Sakura decided to keep her identity unknown to her competitors. She wasn't planning on entering this way, but knew it would be easier. No one would pity her for the loss of her parents and go easy on her because of some distant memories from childhood. She wanted to be tested and face everyone at their best. She would not take mercy on them and wanted the same courtesy returned to her.

As her emerald eyes scanned her competition through a mesh slit in her full-face mask, Sakura recognized some of the females. But they had no clue to who she was. She wore an all black, short-sleeved jumpsuit that came into shorts at the bottom. Her feet were protected with ebony, shin-high boots and her hands were gloved as well. Her short pink hair was pinned up and hidden under her mask that veiled her face. Though her gender was obvious, she was the picture of mysterious. Even her old rival Ino Yamanaka didn't have a guess as to who she was. The blonde just glared at her through azul eyes as a warning.

Sakura had to hold back a laugh as her eyes met Ino's. She seemed so irked by her hidden identity. Of course, she had put their old rivalry behind her as she grew and matured. It was petty and unnecessary and ruined a good friendship. However, it was still thrilling to get a rise out of the girl. Ino didn't necessary make her life any easier all those years ago. She was one of the people who were constantly putting her down. Even though Sakura had put everything between them behind her, she would love to battle the blonde, if only to make her regret her words.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Who are you supposed to be?" she practically demanded, stepping before her. The girl was much more developed and beautiful now, but still had the same attitude and ego.

Sakura didn't answer. She couldn't. Her voice would give her away. Crossing her arms, she leaned against the wooden post of the sign up booth, but her eyes never left Ino. She watched as the girl arched an eyebrow and planted her hands on her hips, switching her weight to the other leg. Sakura learned to study people; their movements, their expressions, and their habits. Analyzing Ino, Sakura knew she was annoyed.

"I don't think I've seen you here before." Tenten stepped up behind Ino, placing a hand on the agitated girl's shoulder. Her brown hair was still fashioning buns on either side of her head and her eyes still gleamed with strength. Sakura knew this girl would fight with all of her might to reclaim her first place title from Temari. "Where are you from?" she asked curiously.

Again, Sakura did not answer.

"Don't bother, Tenten," Ino puffed. "She doesn't talk."

The blonde was the same, Sakura thought. She was still emotional and easily irked. That emotion will bring her down in the long run. Sakura had thrown most of hers aside and her mentality improved considerably. Because Ino hadn't was probably the reason why she never claimed first in the tournament.

Tenten was different. She was calmer, cooler, and let a lot of things just roll off her shoulders. As her eyes grazed over Sakura's form, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I can't sense your chakra," she finally said. The girl was acute and aware of everything. If Sakura had not learned to hide her chakra, Tenten would have surely revealed her identity. Surprisingly, the brown-haired girl extended a hand to her. "I hope we have the chance to fight."

Sakura nodded, shaking her hand. She, also, was eager to fight her. In fact, the pink-haired kunoichi was just eager to fight. But there was still thirteen days until the competition. She would have to be very careful. With everyone back in Konoha, her identity would constantly be at risk. She watched the two girls disappear into the growing crowd as everyone waited for the clock to strike three.

While waiting, Sakura overheard many conversations. Many of the kunoichi were boasting about their jutsus and chakra levels, which, in her mind, was a stupid mistake. There was no reason to let competitors know so much. It would only put them in a vulnerable position. She was already planning on studying the said jutsus so she could come up with a defense against it. Sakura was sure that the more advanced kunoichi were thinking the same thing.

Finally, the bells chimed three times, drawing all of the kunoichis' attentions to the booth. Currents were already drawn around it for privacy, but their proctor and host, Anko Mitarashi, emerged from behind the heavy cloth to address them. Anko was the exuberant and loud host of the tournament every year. Sakura also remembered her from years ago as an examiner of the chuunin tests. She hadn't changed much. She was still impulsive and rash, but she was also serious about the tournament and made the rules quite clear.

"Alright, maggots," she said boisterously. "Welcome to the signup! One by one, you will enter this booth, given a rule list, and asked to sign a release form. After, take a number and leave. We don't need crowding." Just as she turned to reenter the concealed booth, she looked over her shoulder at them, smirking. "Oh, by the way, the tournament…starts today."

She left them to gasp and murmur. Even Sakura was stunned by her announcement. What did she mean? The tournament wasn't supposed to start for another two weeks. She wasn't going to wait to find out. Noticing the throng of kunoichi rushing over to the stand, Sakura simply took two steps and found herself inside the booth, denying the anxious kunoichi entry. Smiling to herself, Sakura turned to the four ninja sitting behind a long wooden table.

First up was Anko, who didn't hide her curiosity in the girl's attire. "You're a new competitor." She took a closer look. "Aren't you the one who fights with Kakashi? What's your name?" When Sakura didn't answer, Anko just smirked, pushing a paper towards her on the desk. "Fine, you don't have to say it, but you do have to write it."

This really was no problem with Sakura. Of course, she wouldn't use her real name. Picking up the pencil, she scribbled down a name and pushed it back to Anko. She watched the proctor's face distort in annoyance, before casting a glare back at Sakura. No matter what Anko said, or anyone else for that matter, she would keep her identity unknown.

"I have a feeling you're using a penname…Ebony." She put the paper down. "No matter, but I do expect a lot from Kakashi's partner. Let's just see if the rumors are true. Next," she called outside the curtain. She thrust her head to the side, telling Sakura to move on to the next ninja.

She didn't hesitate. Moving down the line, she came across another ninja, but she didn't know this one. All he did was give her the paper with the rules, so there was no reason for him to introduce himself. However, the next one she came across, she did know. It was Iruka Umino, her old teacher. He greeted her with a smile and pushed a release form before her. "Please, sign this."

Sakura scanned over the release form. It basically said it would be dangerous and that injuries were a possibility. However, her eyes strayed on the last line of the paper, her very bones chilling. It read: _'Death is possible.'_ That was it. No reason why. Sakura never recalled any of the other Tournaments being lethal. So why this year? What challenge are they going to give them that would be deadly?

Signing the paper, Sakura handed it back to Iruka. She didn't know what they had up their sleeves, but the only way to find out was to enter. She was ready to see just how lethal they were going to make the challenges. She wasn't scared in the least bit.

Iruka nodded and Sakura walked to the final ninja. It was none other than Kurenai Yuhi. This dark-haired woman was the leader of squad eight, which included Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. She reached inside a burlap bag and tossed a key to Sakura. She observed it to find the blade formed into the number '7'. Even though her eyes were cover, Kurenai must have known she was questioning her when she looked up. "Look at the rules," she said. "I advise that you protect that key with your life."

Sakura looked down at the brass tool in her hand. Running her finger along the smooth surface, she considered what the former squad leader told her. 'Protect it with your life,' she said. What did she mean? She sure was being vague. In fact, all of them were. Referring to what the red-eyed woman said, she knew the rules would give her, her answers, but she didn't have time to look at them at that moment for the kunoichi behind her was catching up.

She stepped outside the covered booth and walked over to a tree a good distance away. Standing under the shade of the thick limbs and dense foliage, her eyes processed the rules.

_The Konoha Kunoichi Tournament starts today, thirteen days in advance. _

_The keys that you are given are your only entry into the Tournament, but starting now, you may try to take any key. However, your key is also up for grabs. Whoever is able to retain a key by the start of the competition will be permitted to continue on in the Tournament. __**Note:**__ The more keys you have, the better._

_You must stay inside Konoha. Anyone who steps outside these boundaries will be disqualified. _

_Anything goes. There is no bard on any jutsus or weapons. Do whatever is necessary to retain, or obtain a key._

_Highly skilled ninja are already placed around Konoha and will be trying to take your keys. Trust no one._

Sakura's grip on the key tightened. These rules were madness. There were so many ways to loose a key and they were even allowing death. Not to mention the ninja that were already there. How were they supposed to rest without worrying about a key being stolen? The only way was to partner up with someone and take turns standing guard, but even so, could she trust any of them? The odds were definitely against them.

Her eyes widened. Kakashi had said something about Naruto being a part of the competition. Was he one of the ninja who would be trying to take a key? If he was, who else did they recruit to fight against them? The bigger question was why they changed the rules of the Tournament so drastically? She had a feeling that there was something more to this than just a higher difficulty level.

Sakura's eyes shot away from the paper and she jumped onto a high limb, dodging three kunai knives. It appeared that her competition weren't going to waste one minute. With a few swift jumps, Sakura retreated, but not because she was scared. She was just smart. This wasn't the place to start a battle, not when there were so many kunoichi around who were also hungry for another key. To her surprise, her attacker didn't follow considering the kunoichi was none other than Ino Yamanaka.

XxXxXxXxXx

The pink-haired kunoichi was split between going into Konoha's forest to meet with Kakashi like they had planned or not. After reading the rules, Sakura had to keep her strength up. Plus, she didn't even know if she could trust Kakashi. What if he was part of the Tournament? It _was_ possible. Though, he didn't seem like he knew much about it the day before and she desperately wanted to talk to him about it.

It was decided. She would go to their original meeting place, but she wouldn't fight him. It was too risky. Clutching onto the key, she jumped from tree to tree with incredible speed. All the while, her emerald eyes scanned around her. She wasn't about to take her guard down for even a second. She had to stay alert.

And there he was. Her silver-haired sensei was at the spot they agreed on, leaning against the trunk of a tree and reading his book. She paused on a limb and created a clone. She had to take every measure possible to keep that key. When the clone of herself jumped down and greeted Kakashi, he looked up from his book. She wasn't surprised when he knew instantly. Sakura jumped down before him and dissolved the clone. She would have to take her chances.

He looked at her with a questioning gaze and she just shook her head while observing him. This could very possibly be a clone jutsu as well.

Kakashi shrugged and looked back at his book. "So how did sign up go? Were you the first in line like you said?"

Sakura relaxed. This was Kakashi and she knew from that last statement. She had told him that she would be the first to sign up yesterday. He was the only one she said that to. Sighing, she leaned against the same tree. "Sorry, Kakashi." She handed him the paper with the rules. "I had to be careful."

As Kakashi's eyes scanned them, his grip on his book tightened. "Are they serious?"

Sakura nodded. "I don't see why they would be joking." She lowered her head, crossing her arms. "Thirteen days in advance…The Tournament never started like this. It never had these rules either. What do you make of this, Kakashi?"

He shook his masked head. "I don't know. This is very strange. What's more, I and the other jounin in this village had no idea that the Tournament was going to be this extreme. It was probably kept from us because we would object. The ninja that they have coming in to take those keys from you kunoichi are some of the best out there, I assume. Naruto is one of them. He is certainly stronger than most. He is an elite. I can only imagine who the other ninja are."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I don't get it…Why would they risk our lives like this? Something is up. There _has_ to be a reason for this. Can you question the proctors or the Hokage?"

"I could try. I'm sure some of the other jounin will be more than willing to pry answers out of them as well." He turned his head towards her. "But Sakura, do you think you'll be able to handle this?"

A smile curved her lips as she looked down at the key she was given. "You know what's ironic, Kakashi?" He tilted his head, questioning her. "I was once a part of team 7 and you were my sensei. It's amusing that the key I received is formed into the number 7. Back then, I was nothing. I was weak and vulnerable. Now, I have a chance to redeem myself." She turned a meaningful gaze on him. "Yes, I can handle this."

Kakashi smiled and scratched the back of his head. "If you say so, Sakura."

"Oh! I signed up as 'Ebony'. You need to call me that until the end of the Tournament."

He blinked. "Why are you keeping yourself hidden?"

She looked away and shrugged. Truthfully, she really didn't know. "I want to believe I'm keeping my identity concealed so that no on will take pity on me, that they will come at me at their best. Even Naruto…."

"But?" Kakashi prodded, knowing there was more to it.

Sakura sighed. She hated how he knew her inside and out sometimes. "I don't think I would be able to face them. Maybe by pretending to be someone else I won't hold back either. Even so, I still don't know if I could go at my fullest against them, especially Naruto. He was my best friend after all and even though I haven't seen him in a long time, I still hold onto those memories."

Kakashi chuckled and patted her head. "You may act tougher and there is no doubt that you are stronger, but the kindness of the old Sakura still remains." When she turned to him to protest, he continued. "That is not a weakness, Sakura. That kindness is what should allow you to fight with all your might, but eventually do the right thing in the end. The rules say that anything goes, but your kindness won't take a life or go too far, it won't allow you to do something you'll regret." With those wise words, Kakashi vanished.

Sakura looked down at the key as her former sensei's words echoed in her ears. Her kindness was a good thing? She couldn't believe it. That kindness used to be her downfall…right? That's what made her weak? Of course, she wouldn't even imagine killing any of the participants, especially since some of them were her friends. But what if she came up against a kunoichi who wasn't a friend and had every intent of killing her? Could she be just as brutal? It didn't take her long to come up with an answer. No, she couldn't. Hurt them, yes, but kill them, no.

Sighing, she knew Kakashi was right…as always. But it brought a smile to her lips. "After all these years, Kakashi…and you still have things to teach."

XxXxXxXxXx

Sakura lived alone now. Thanks to Tsunade, she was given a small apartment. At first, it was hard. The room seemed empty and hollow, even though she tried to fill it with pictures and decorations. As the days passed since her parents' deaths, she adjusted to being alone and stripped the small apartment of all décor, except for her bed and tiny table. She had the money to decorate, considering she was paid a jounin's salary, but she didn't see the point. All the fabric and frames she put up wouldn't cover the fact that her parents were dead.

Locking the door, the kunoichi checked the windows to make sure they were locked as well. Though, she knew they wouldn't keep anyone out. It would be easy to pick her locks or even just bust through the glass. She was sure she slipped inside undetected, so she wasn't too worried about anyone finding her.

Sakura tossed the key and her mask on her table and went to her fridge. She pulled out some dumplings Tsunade gave her a couple days ago. She didn't bother reheating them and sat down at the table. Stuffing one in her mouth, she couldn't stop her eyes from glancing at the key. It was her ticket into the competition and it was also her biggest weakness. It was everyone's weakness. She wondered if anyone lost theirs yet or even if anyone started trying to steal them at all. It would make sense to save strength until the Tournament drew closer. However, Sakura knew that some kunoichi had big egos and would be determined to end up with the most keys. Plus, the rules said that the more keys obtained, the better your chances. Maybe she should try to steal some keys herself. If she had more, she could use them as a bargaining tool. She could give an attacker one in exchange for leaving her alone.

She smirked. "They make it so stealing a key is almost unavoidable. The urge to do so is quite insatiable. Clever." She knew that most kunoichi here would have to have an extra as a bargaining tool if they came up against one of the ninja they placed around Konoha. As hard as it was to admit…Sakura may not be strong enough to face them either.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura couldn't sleep. Every time her eyes closed, she would dream of a surprise attack that would stir her awake. All in all, the pink-haired girl only slipped in about four hours of restless sleep, which wasn't good considering she was planning on scouting out the other kunoichi that day. Her body begged to sleep as she concealed herself among an Oak's foliage atop a high limb. So far, she had seen nothing. Not a single kunoichi or a ninja. It was strange. The sun had already moved to it's noon position and there was still no battle cries, no chakra waves, not even movement.

Maybe everyone did end up playing it safe and had decided to keep their own keys, avoiding unnecessary fighting. Or maybe everyone did their hunting at night while she slept. If that was the case, then she should have a good choice of sitting ducks now. She realized that she wanted another key and she was itching for a fight. Sakura knew it would be wiser to hide until the Tournament, but she really wanted to test her skills before then.

Frowning, Sakura sat back. This wasn't working. Maybe she should stand out in the open and draw kunoichi to her. It would be risky, but it would be better than just sitting around dozing off. At this point, she really didn't care if she was ambushed. She was confident in her abilities and would just stave her opponent off.

Just as she stood, her eyes caught a glimpse of movement. She backed up against the tree when two ninja came into view. Her breath caught in her throat and her hands trembled. She had to fist them to get them to stop shaking. But that didn't stop her heart from racing and her knees gladly took over the shaking. Sakura stared at none other than her old teammates; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

They had both grown and matured considerably and so had their strength. She could feel their chakra vibrate off of them even as they walked beneath her. Sweat trickled down her temple and she swallowed hard. Sakura knew she would eventually see Naruto, but Sasuke too? To make it worse, they were together. So many memories flushed through her, making her dizzy. She had to regroup and push them out of her mind. Closing her eyes, she took in a couple deep breaths, calming her racing mind. They hadn't seen her anyway and would just continue on their way.

And when she opened her eyes, they were gone, just like she thought. Taking a sigh of relief, she slouched against the tree. She thankfully avoided what would be her downfall f the tournament. She doubted any kunoichi could beat them, especially if they fought together.

"I wouldn't relax just yet."

Sakura's eyes widened. When had he gotten behind her? Tilting her head to the side, she looked directly into obsidian orbs. Sasuke had snuck up on her, taken her off guard, and held a kunai to her throat. Then she thought: Where was Naruto? She turned away from Sasuke, trying not to make any sudden movements and there was the blonde, in front of her, and prepared to call fourth his shadow clone jutsu.

"Just hand over the key and we'll let you go," Naruto said, confidently.

Sakura couldn't move, couldn't think. What should she do? She couldn't possibly beat them. Hell, she couldn't even fight them. There was a barrier of memories keeping them apart. She couldn't do it. No way. _"Cha! They still don't know who you are!"_ her inner self said. _"You can take em'! Cha!"_

She shook her head and with the speed of lightening, grabbed Sasuke's arm, taking him off guard, and flung him over her shoulder at Naruto. While the blonde dodged and Sasuke flipped to land gracefully on the tree limb, Sakura scrambled to the ground. As she ran, she heard a deep growl from behind her. Maybe she shouldn't have pissed them off. Before she knew it, Sakura was skidding to a stop as the dark-haired boy appeared before her. She didn't have to look behind her to know that Naruto was there.

Sasuke smirked as he observed her. She had forgotten how his eyes could still her where she stood, how his presence could steal her heart beat. They swallowed her up, forcing her to forget what her goal was. She trembled as a chill ran down her spine. Swallowing, she somehow managed a defensive pose.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded. He was just as surprised as Sasuke was at her speed. "You haven't been at any of the other competitions and it seems like you aren't some pushover."

"Don't you know, Naruto?" Sasuke said, never taking his eyes off of her. "The way she is dressed…If I am correct, you are Kakashi's partner."

Naruto blinked as he looked her over. "This chick? Really? She's the one that fights with Kakashi??"

Sasuke continued. "His partner is said to join him and other ninja on jounin level missions." His eyes narrowed. "It is also said that they have never failed a mission. Every one was done flawlessly and no enemy has ever been able to take them down."

Naruto grinned. "So this is going to be a good fight then. I was starting to feel guilty about fighting kunoichi, even if I was holding back."

Sakura's eyes widened. _"How many kunoichi have they fought already? It's barely the second day…"_

"So are you going to tell us who you are or are we going to have to forcefully remove that mask?" Sasuke said, getting into a fighting stance. "Either way, we will find out."

Still confident, she thought, unable to hold back a grin. They may look different and they may be stronger, but truly, they were still the same. Sasuke was arrogant and Naruto was still just a little goofy, though he really had become more serious. They both still yearned for a fight. She could see the excitement in their eyes for this fight. It reminded her of when they were younger and a part of Team 7. _"Cha! Sakura! There is no time to think about that stuff!"_

Sakura shook herself. She had to stay focused. They weren't Team 7 anymore. They were ninja and she was their opponent. But she cannot fight them on her own. So, with a few quick hand signs, she made a shadow clone. It faced Naruto, while the real Sakura faced Sasuke. However, when she heard Naruto gasp, she knew that he found out. He felt that tiny bit of chakra she had to release and he knew who she was.

It couldn't be helped. She just hopped he wouldn't hold back and before he could speak, her clone attacked, throwing shuriken. Meanwhile, Sakura turned to Sasuke and charged. They began in an all-out taijutsu battle. Yes, taijutsu. Sakura had spent these years building every aspect of her ninja skills. However, Sasuke matched her punch for punch, and kick for kick. Then, his knee connected with her stomach, knocking the wind right out of her. The pain was so sever, that she swore some of her ribs cracked.

Stumbling back, Sakura glared through the mesh of her mask. He was smirking, confident of his abilities, and positive that he would win. But, even if that would be the outcome, she would definitely make it hard for him. He shouldn't count her out yet. She prepared herself again, but her confidence was shot. After training so hard in the taijutsu style, and have it so easily matched was a hard blow to take, even harder than Sasuke's shot to her stomach. Sakura knew it was because of their past together.

As she looked at him, she saw nothing but the adoration she used to have for him, the love that she willingly confessed. She would have done anything for him, even at the expense of her own life. Now, she realized, she was stupid. It was nothing more than a silly crush and a waste of time for he never returned her feelings. He cast her aside and it hurt, but she eventually healed. The wound he left was diminishing, but now, all of the sudden, she felt that wound slowly tearing apart her flesh, readying to open up her chest.

_"What are you doing?! Focus!" _she yelled at herself. She couldn't use her chakra. It was bad enough that Naruto knew who she was. She couldn't let Sasuke find out now, not while they fought.

The pink-haired kunoichi charged at him again. Her feet were focused and her punches were directed. Their knuckles collided and a burst of wind exploded around them. Sakura jumped back, her eyes narrowing. Reaching into the pouch at her side, she drew out three kunai and tossed them at him. He countered, knocking all three of them down with a trio of his own. Then, surprised, a shuriken in the shadow of the other three, shot at her, aimed directly for her heart. And, for some reason, she didn't dodge, she couldn't. Her feet seemed rooted to the earth.

She waited. Sakura waited for the searing pain of the sharpened metal to pierce her skin and tear it away from her muscles. She waited for the smell of blood to clog her senses. All the while, her eyes stayed focused on him. She watched his unchanging expression. He seemed so calm about sending a spiraling weapon at her and she wondered where he got such steely nerves. She knew she wouldn't be able to kill, not ever.

The sun gleamed off the metal, making her squint for less than a second. However, in that short time a piercing sound entered her ears, refocusing her. Naruto stood to the right of them, his azul eyes planted firmly on her. She glanced away from him for only a second to see Sasuke's shuriken pinned to the trunk of a tree from one of the blonde's kunai. He stopped the attack.

"What the hell are you doing, Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto didn't answer, just looked at her. So many emotions danced across his face. His expression changed countless times, but he never removed his gaze from her. His stare was questioning and relieved. It was angry and hurt. It was even disbelieving. His eyes penetrated her very soul and she felt it wearing her down.

She jumped, high into the trees and began her dash back to her apartment. She heard a growl before an aggravated Sasuke took chase. He was alone. Naruto wasn't taking part in her pursuit and he still withheld her identity from the Uchiha. She dodged to the right just as shuriken came at her from behind. She lowered her position in the trees, not only because Konoha was close, but because she hoped to throw him off.

It didn't work of course. Sasuke was not one to fall behind so easily. Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration as she jumped on the first rooftop of Konoha. Now, not only did she have to stay wary of her pursuer, she had to keep her eyes peeled for any other kunoichi who may be about and wanting to steal her key. She couldn't let that happen, no matter what the cost.

But he was close; so close that Sakura swore she felt his hot breath on her neck. The sensation sent a chill down her spine, which made her slip. Her eyes widened as her body tilted to one side. Then he was there, ready to take advantage of her mistake. His fist connected with her face, sending a wave of pain through her jaw. She flew back and her eyes caught a flash of black as Sasuke maneuvered under her without so much as a second's hesitation. He grabbed her shoulders as they soared over the rooftops. With one swift movement, he flipped them both and rammed her body into a rooftop.

The infamous smirk reappeared on his face. He was so sure he had finished her then and there, but he was sorely mistaken when it turned out that Sakura had performed a substitution jutsu. All that filled out the indentation in the roof was a log. Sakura was on the run again, slipping out from behind a chimney. Sasuke growled at the sight of her unscathed and began his chase once more.

Her apartment wasn't far now and she jumped onto the streets, disappearing into a dark alley. Sasuke was still on her. She scaled the fire escape attached to her building and threw open her unlocked door. Just as she went to close it, he appeared, pushing back on it with so much force that it caused her to jump back. He charged at her, but she dodged under the table, sliding out the other end. He grabbed her ankle at the other side and flung her at the wall.

Sakura gasped on impact, but before she could fall to the ground, Sasuke caught her around the throat, holding her to the cracked wall. She tried to push him away, but it was useless and a waste of energy.

His free hand reached for her mask. "I told you I would find out one way or the other. You should have taken the easy route and--" He couldn't finish his thoughts. He couldn't speak. When her pink hair and emerald eyes were revealed to him, Sasuke couldn't even move. His hand trembled when his eyes watched the blood trickle from her mouth and he suddenly released her, backing away as if she had a contagious disease.

Sakura's feet hit the ground and she looked up at him. "Hello, Sasuke." She didn't know what else to say. What was there to say? She avoided him and Naruto for three whole years. Hell, she avoided everyone. No one even knew where she was except for Kakashi and few others like the Hokage.

Then suddenly, Sasuke's fist was flying at her, but he purposely missed, ramming his knuckles into the wall right next to her head. His breathing was hard and heavy and his eyes displayed a flurry of emotions. However, his voice only displayed one; anger. "I thought…they said…" He shook his head and looked back up at her with intense eyes. "You were supposed to be dead!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura flinched when his fist connected with the wall behind her, leaving a huge indent. His outburst confused her, his anger stunned her, but what he said nearly made her knees buckle. She was supposed to be…_dead?_ What did he mean? Why would he say something like that?

"S…Sasuke?" She wanted him to say something, anything. They way his eyes looked over her unsettled her. They were scanning her from head to toe and, as if he still couldn't believe what he was seeing, the Uchiha brought his hand to her cheek, where it rested lightly. His pad of his calloused thumb stroked her skin while his eyes darted around.

"You…you're alive…"

Sakura nodded to him, reassuring him that his sight and touch weren't deceiving him. His hand moved to the blood trickling out of the side of her mouth and wiped at it gently with his curled index finger. After gazing at the red substance for an instant, his eyes shot back to hers, and she suddenly found herself in his embrace, swallowed by his arms.

She gasped, her eyes opening wide. He was hugging her? When she was younger, she wished for this so often, but as the years passed, she put her old feelings for this dark-haired boy behind her. At least, she thought she did. But as he held her, a familiar batch of butterflies erupted in her stomach and warmth shuddered through her body. She was suddenly nervous; her voice was caught in her throat. She couldn't even hug him back.

Then, in an instant, his warmth was gone. She almost fell over, but the high-pitched sound of Naruto's voice echoed in her ears and kept her upright. Her emerald eyes found Sasuke on the other side of the room. He was watching her.

"Sasuke! Stop! Don't attack!" The blonde said as he came barreling through the door. "It's Sak-" His eyes landed on her, stopping him mid-sentence. His mouth fell open and his eyes blinked a couple times. Suddenly, his mouth parted in a wide grin and he hurried over to her. He picked her up in a tight hug and swung her around in circles. "Sakura! You're alive!"

Sakura nodded, but was frowning. Why were they saying that? Why did they think she was dead? She waited for Naruto to put her down before casting a short glance between her two friends. "Why did you think I was dead?"

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and titled his head back. "That's just what everyone was saying after Konoha was attacked three years ago. Your house was destroyed and your parents were found…" He stopped, studying her. "…dead…but your body was never found." He sighed. "I couldn't believe it. I would say, 'Not Sakura! Sakura wouldn't die so easily!' But there was no word from you when Sasuke and I left. In fact, no one has heard from you in the past three years."

As she watched his expression, Sakura saw his face sadden when he thought she was dead and a pang of guilt coursed through her. She sat down at the table, her back to them. She couldn't face them. "I'm…sorry…"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "How did you survive and why didn't you say anything to anyone?"

Could she really talk about this? It was the hardest thing for her to remember while trying to keep her emotionless façade up. But Naruto and Sasuke were her friends and they deserved the truth. They worried about her and she sort of…owed them an explanation.

With a deep breath, the pink-haired kunoichi began. "Three years ago, when the rouge ninja attacked Konoha, one of them broke into my home, knowing exactly who I was and that I lived there. Before I could react, he killed my father and was coming for my mother, who was protecting me with her body. I couldn't move, couldn't think. I was paralyzed with fear and I forgot all of my training…not that it would have helped." She sighed. "My mother pushed me away, telling me to run…and…and…I did." Sakura fisted her hands on the table. "I ran away and let that ninja kill her too because I was scared and weak."

She covered her eye with her hands, but did not cry. She was just developing a headache due to her fury. "So, I hid. I hid until the smoke cleared and the dust settled. I hid until he was gone. Even when the battle was over, and Konoha won, I stayed hidden. I lived off the land for a whole year, never really going too far from Konoha. I trained, and trained, and trained. I used it to distract myself from what happened.

"After that year, I returned to find both of you gone and many of our old friends as well. All of you had moved on while I remained in one place. I went to the Hokage, who was also surprised by my being alive, and demonstrated what my year away had done; how I had improved my skills. Unbeknownst to me, Kakashi was watching and he pretty much made the Hokage pair us up. So, I fought beside our old sensei, all in pursuit of my parent's murderer." She sighed. "We didn't get any closer to finding him.

"This is what I've been doing for the past two years now; training and fighting. I chose this year's Kunoichi Tournament to compete in because I needed to draw that rouge ninja to me. I know that my new strength will do just that. I will get my revenge," she finished, intensely.

Their eyes widened a bit, stunned by her new fierceness. They had never seen her so determined, so angry. "But Sakura," Naruto began first. "Our enemy, Itachi, he's too strong for you!"

Sakura looked up at them, her eyes straying on Sasuke. "Oh, really? I don't think so."

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke and I have been tracking down some of his associates on and off. They all have been trained by him and they are really powerful. I can only imagine how much stronger Itachi is."

A frown crossed her lips. She shrugged and that was it. Her mind was already made up. Itachi Uchiha killed her parents and she would have her revenge. Even if it cost her, her life, Sakura was determined to fight Itachi, if only to show him that he made a mistake in letting her escape.

They weren't having it.

"What the hell, Sakura?" Naruto yelled. "You can't be serious!"

The pink-haired girl looked up at the boy and sighed. "Don't say my name so loud. I don't want any one else finding out who I am."

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked, out of pure curiosity. "Why is it so important to you to hide your identity?"

She stood and turned away from them, only allowing them her back. "I don't want their pity for my parent's death and I don't want them going easy on me. I need to show my true power, but if they go easy on me, I can't fight at full strength." She looked over her shoulder. "I was holding back against you, Sasuke. Naruto." She acknowledged them both. "You two know my chakra like the back of your hands. I tried not to use any of it. That wasn't even a fraction of my strength."

Sasuke turned a hard gaze on her, disbelieving of her words. But it was Naruto who got the first word in. "Are you really as strong as you claim?" He thought about his question for a moment, answering it himself. "You do fight with Kakashi sensei…and you haven't failed a mission…"

"Then fight us again," Sasuke challenged. "If you are so strong, prove it. We are here to take your key anyway."

That took her by surprise. She looked away, folding her trembling arms across her chest. She was strong, that much she was confident about, but she wouldn't be able to hold her own against them and not just because they were old teammates. They were strong…really strong. Maybe, if she was fighting each one on one, she may have a chance, but together, they were insurmountable.

"No way, Sasuke," Naruto said. "I'm not fighting Sakura! I don't care what we were told to do!"

Finding her voice and pushing aside the challenge, Sakura changed the topic. "Why are you here anyway? Why is the Kunoichi Tournament so different this year? Why are they risking our lives?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who folded his arms over his chest. The blonde crossed his arms behind his head. "Well…we can't really tell you that…"

Sakura frowned at them. "Why not? I am part of this competition. Why shouldn't I know why they are putting my life on the line?" When they didn't answer, she scowled at them. She felt a little betrayed that they couldn't even tell her; their old teammate and longtime friend. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm sure I'll find out in twelve days because I _will _be one of the finalists." She crossed the room, passing them, and held open her door. "You shouldn't be here."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh? I think we should. You still have a key and unfortunately, we need to take it." He looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Sorry, Sakura," the blonde started, "But we can't let you make it to the finals." His tone was more protective than dangerous. "My conscious wouldn't allow it."

Sakura's eyes turned to him, questioning him. "Your conscious?" Just what exactly is waiting for the kunoichi participants at the finals? If the only way she could find out was by defeating her friends, then she would give it everything she had.

Naruto didn't answer her question. Instead he ran at her. Sakura dodged to the side, barely avoiding his attack, but she soon found out that she fell into their ploy. Eyes wide, the pink-haired kunoichi struggled against Sasuke's embrace. He had her chest to back, his strong arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"I'm sorry about this, Sakura," Naruto said.

Her emerald eyes pierced through him, growling without sound. She was infuriated at him and his words. He probably didn't mean it. But, when she took a closer look at his drawn face, she sighed. His expression was somber. He hated fighting against her because they were such good friends. And she could never stay angry at him.

Naruto turned his back on them. "Sasuke…you take the key. I can't. I'll meet up with you later. I'm going to get Hinata's key." He paused at the door and glanced back at Sakura, apologies written all over his face. After a moment, he headed out to stop another kunoichi who was close to him from making it to the finals.

When he was gone, Sakura began her pleading. "Sasuke. Please! This is so important to me! The least you can do is fight fair. One on one. Just you and me."

His body vibrated against her. He was chuckling at her. "Sakura," he said, lowering his head to her ear. His hot breath tickled her cheek as he spoke. "Stop being so stubborn. You lost…again."

That last word hurt. "You…you never believed in me…and you still don't," she said, emotion clinging to her words. It was strange. This pang of sadness was a forgotten feeling; one that she suppressed for so long. But now, in his embrace, that emotion came back at full force.

She felt his arms tighten around her and she cocked her head to the side, looking at his glorious face. His dark hair was still spiky and his bangs reached just below his chin, some hanging in his obsidian eyes. His pale skin was an amazing contrast to his dark features and clothes. His shoulders were broad and strong, his body was lean and muscled. Suddenly, she felt her face heat up ever so slightly.

Oh no!

Sakura's chest felt like it twisted into a knot and was contracting. Her breathing thinned and her heart sped. _"This feeling…No…Not again…I can't fall for him again!"_ She forced herself to look away, at the ceiling, the floor, anything. But they just found their way back to him. It was when his eyes landed on her, that she felt that mild heat explode onto her face and all throughout her body.

A sigh blew past her ear. "Sakura," the Uchiha started, making a hand sign in front of her abdomen. "I am not doing this because I don't believe in you…"  
Then, Sakura realized that he was planting a paralyzing spell on her. Her entire body stilled. She couldn't even move her mouth to speak. Her eyes watched him as he removed arms from around her and walked in front of her. Her eyes looked away from his gaze, but he put his index finger under her chin and forced her to face him. She hoped she wasn't blushing and that her eyes were strong and focused.

"I just…don't want to see you hurt," he said, his words serious to a fault.

Her eyes widened and she would have gasped, but her mouth was paralyzed shut. That heat rushed over her again, like a wave crashing onto a beach. It was powerful and would have knocked her legs out from beneath her if she wasn't tied up in his jutsu.

"Now," he said, putting a hand to her cheek. The jutsu dissipated from her face, allowing her to speak. "Where is the key?"

Her eyes shifted to his hand that still remained on the side of her heated face. Then, she looked up at his eyes again, finding a smirk. Sakura frowned and shook her head. "If you think I would tell you, you're crazy."

Sasuke's eyebrows came together. "Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"You say that like it's hard on you," she scowled. "_I'm_ the one that loses here! _I'm _the one whose chances are severely lowered after you take it." She scoffed. "If you want it, you had better start looking because I'm not saying a word."

The Uchiha made a face of frustration. "Damn it, Sakura! Why do you-" He paused, a thought crossing his mind. "Fine…I'll look for it and I think I'll start…" His hand glided down her throat, barely stopping before the curve of her chest. "…Here."

The kunoichi's breathing became heavy as she searched his eyes. He wasn't joking. He would to any lengths to get her key and keep her away from the Tournament finals. She swallowed loudly, earning her a smug smile from Sasuke. But still, she stayed quiet.

"Would you look at that…It seems like you might still have some feelings for me, Sakura. Your face is red as a tomato and your heart is racing." He brought his head closer to hers until his breath was felt on her skin. His hand remained. "Tell me, Sakura," he purred. When she shook her head defiantly, he growled. "Fine. Have it your way then." Stepping back, he let his hands search her body, scanning every inch of her with his palms.

This was…unbearable. His words, she could bear. His touches, she could bear. His alluring presence, she could bear. It was the fact that he did this just to take a key that she couldn't bear. She couldn't stand that he would only touch her for his own advances. He only teased her earlier just to obtain an inanimate object. Maybe he really didn't care about her life. Maybe that was all a rouse too.

She shook when his large hands pulled her legs apart. They started from her thigh, at the bottom of her shorts, and moved up. She felt the hot friction of his hands and her clothes. She closed her eyes when his hands cupped her sex as he searched. It was an invasive and cruel tactic and it was done for that dumb key.

Sakura used to imagine the day he would hold her in his arms and promise her that he would always be there for her. She fantasized about kissing him as he embraced her protectively and lovingly. She dreamed about him touching her, like the way he was, but because he loved her. Not because he was seeking something that would obscure a path she had been desperately trying to find the end of. He was maliciously trying to halt her advance, instead of encouraging her to continue forward.

Sasuke lifted up each of her feet, sliding off her boots. Nothing. He removed her gloves and searched each finger of the material. Still nothing. There was only one place on her body that he hadn't looked. Grasping onto the front zipper of her jumpsuit, he started pulling it down, not even bothering to look at her pained eyes. He had searched her like she was just in his way.

As her cleavage began to show, she spoke, her voice cracking when she meant to be stern. "Stop it! It's not there." He met her gaze, a frown on his lips and a questioning look in his eyes. She couldn't take it anymore and answered. "My mask…" Her eyes glanced at it on the table.

Sasuke walked over to it and picked up the black material. On the inside, fastened to the back, was the key. He pulled it away and observed it briefly. Afterwards, he dropped it in his pocket. Finally, after a long moment of silence, he turned back to her, heading in her direction.

"Stop there, Sasuke," she warned, her eyes glazing over with a veil of water. "Don't come near me." She had tried to hold back the tears that stung at the corners of her eyes. When he was letting his hands glide freely over her body, holding no love in their touch, she somehow managed to keep them back. But she couldn't anymore and she let them rain down her face. If it wasn't her words that held him back, it was her sobs. Those saddened sounds echoed through the room, taking the Uchiha and even Sakura by surprise.

He couldn't look at her anymore and adverted his eyes. "Sakura…why is it so important that you show off your new strength? Why is it so important that _you_, alone, fight my brother?"

She sneered at him. "Because I'm tired of this," she said, almost yelled. "I'm tired of being treated like I can't handle things. I'm tired of being told what to do. My parents were killed by that bastard and I want my revenge! I want to show him, and everyone, that I'm not weak anymore! But you…you are getting in my way! You, Sasuke Uchiha, are just like your brother," she snipped.

Sasuke couldn't hold back his growl and it was a ferocious one. If there was one thing he hated, it was being compared to his older brother. "I am _nothing_ like him," he snarled, approaching her again. His hand gripped her chin and his eyes stared into hers. She wasn't backing down. "I didn't attack Konoha and I didn't kill your parents! I never hurt you like he did!"

She winced at the grip around her chin, but didn't look away. "Maybe not," she started in a hoarse whisper, "But you always thought me weak, like he did. You may not have killed my parents or attacked Konoha, but you still hurt me, Sasuke. You left scars on me that will never heal, no matter how hard I try. You being here now makes me despise you like I do your brother."

Sasuke hauled back and punched her in the face. Sakura's head snapped to the side, while her body stayed cemented in place by his paralyzing spell. She gasped at the sudden attack and slowly turned back to him. Blood tricked down the side of her head and she could feel the hot rivulet run under her chin before it started dripping onto the floor. The sound of the liquid hitting the wood was so loud that it pounded in her head, making her ears ring.

Sakura, out of sheer spite, continued. "That's it? Well, you surely aren't as strong as Itachi. You will never be able to kill him because of how weak you are." She watched him battle his Sharingan back as his anger rose. "Why don't you kill me, Sasuke? That's what Itachi would do and you _are_ so much like him."

"Sakura…" he growled through clenched teeth. "Stop pushing me. I might just take you up on that offer."

Any hate that she had for him was coming out now. Any suppressed anger for inflicting her with pain was pouring out of her in her words. "I want to see you try, Sasuke. I want to see if you would have the guts to do it. If you can't then you should just leave Itachi to someone else because you won't stand a chance."

Sasuke's hand gripped her throat and pushed her against the wall. That grip tightened until she choked for air. His eyes narrowed on her, boring into her resolve. She stayed as calm as she could, not only to retain air, but also to show him that she wasn't scared of him or death.

"You aren't the same, Sakura," he finally said. While keeping his hand on her throat, he stepped closer, towering over her and he just looked over her face for a long time. His anger had already calmed as his obsidian eyes examined her features. He sighed. "I take that back…You are the same as you were."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "I am not," she combated. She was not weak. She was not as scared as she used to be. She was not the same!

"You are when it comes to me, Sakura," he clarified. His hand loosened on her throat and he scooped her up into his arms. "You still have feelings for me."

The pink-haired kunoichi gasped, heat rising into her cheeks again. She tried to deny it, but her voice was clogged in her throat. She couldn't speak. Her heart pounded in her chest as he cradled her in his arms. She didn't know what he was doing and even though she did like being in his embrace, she would have struggled to get away to protect herself from her feelings. But his damn paralyzing jutsu kept her there.

"You have tried to bury those feelings and maybe you had, but now they are back," he said as he carried her towards her shabby bed. "Everything you said was only said because you want to hate me. You want to despise me for touching you in places only a lover would. You hated that, that lover isn't me." He settled her down on her mattress and moved some of her hair out of her face, his fingers gliding gently across her face. "For that, I apologize."

On her back, hands at her side, Sakura looked up at him, her mouth parting to take in heavy breaths. His words were her direct thoughts. He still read her like a book and he saw through her guise. She could never hide herself from him and it used to infuriate her. Maybe it still did, but the water that stung her eyes diminished any anger. "I hate you, Sasuke," she tried to say with a firm voice. It cracked.

He shook his head. "No. No you don't."

"I do! I despise you with every fiber of my being!"

Sasuke leaned over her, lowering his head until his mouth was only an inch from hers. His eyes glanced at her quivering lips before looking back into her eyes. "I have my reasons for stopping you, Sakura," he said in a hushed voice. "I don't want to see you hurt."

Sakura was unsteady, her eyes were on the verge of spilling tears. He was so close that she could feel his breath heating her skin. But as she noticed is head lowering more, she stopped him. "Don't…" she said, making his lips pause only centimeters from hers. Though she always wanted him to kiss her, even dreamed about this moment, she couldn't let him. This wasn't how she wanted it to happen and she knew that his kiss would hurt her more than anything else in the world.

He moved away, exhaling. He turned his back on her and headed for the door, pausing when he reached it. "The jutsu will wear off in two hours, but it's affects should stop you for the rest of the Tournament." He looked over his shoulder. "I will be back to check on you when the competition is over." It took him a moment to turn away again and finally leave.

Sakura looked around the small apartment alone again and let her tears spill from her eyes as the pain in her heart grew to an unbearable size.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been seven days. Seven days and Sakura could barely move. Even though Sasuke's jutsu wore off in two hours, it drained her of her chakra, leaving her tired and stiff. Normally she would be able to recover it quickly, but his jutsu also restrained the rate in which her chakra returned. She predicted that she didn't even have five percent of her chakra back since she could barely make it to the bathroom before getting tired.

Sakura curled up in her bed. There were only five days left until the finals and she was still without a key. Sasuke knew she would go after another one and he was smart to think ahead, but she cursed him for it. He single-handedly prevented her from even having a chance in the Tournament. The worst part of it was that Sasuke never truly left, like he said. He would return from time to time and watch her from a distance. She felt eyes watching her through her window and knew exactly who they belonged to.

She would peer out the window, but never see him. She would search for him, but he remained concealed. Eventually she stopped looking for him and kept her back to the glass. That's all he deserved from her anyway.

Sighing, the pink haired girl closed her eyes as another wave of weariness washed over her. This wasn't the first time sleep struck her like a freight train and made her succumb to unconsciousness. Before she slipped away, she felt those eyes on her again. "Fuck you, Sasuke…" she mumbled. Closing her eyes, knowing he heard her, Sakura fell asleep once again.

XxXxXxXxXx

What day was it? Sakura didn't know. She felt so groggy when she opened her eyes, finally waking up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. It was mid-day and the sun filtered in through her window, nearly blinding her. Judging by it's position, Sakura assumed that another three days had passed, leaving only two left. Of course, this was just a prediction, but she thought she was pretty close to right.

Her limbs were stiff when she sat up. She grunted as she swung her legs over her bed. As she sat there, rolling her neck from side to side to loosen it up, Sakura tried her best to suppress her frustration, but was having a really hard time doing so. She wanted to scream. Exhaling slowly, she slid out of bed. Her legs wobbled and felt like jelly under her weight. But she did feel like more of her strength had returned.

The kunoichi stretched, blinking as she did so. As the feeling returned in her limbs, she realized that much of her chakra had returned. A smile crossed her lips. Sasuke had underestimated her. His jutsu didn't last as long as he thought. She wasn't out of the game yet. Even if she was at half-strength, she would still fight for a key.

Sakura went to the bathroom, grabbed a quick bite to eat for added strength, placed her mask over her head, and left her apartment. At first, as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, she was shaky, but her balance adjusted after a short time. She kept her eyes peeled for an opponent, but they also watched for a certain Uchiha. He would surely know she wasn't around when he went to look in on her. He would go after her, and she couldn't have that.

She paused on top of a roof and searched the surrounding area. The streets were deserted. Not one person was around. The stands and stores were closed for the day and not even a child was playing in the streets. What was going on?

Sakura squinted when she thought she saw a familiar form hoping along rooftops a good distance away. Then, her eyes widened. It was none other than Ino Yamanaka. She wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. Making sure her mask was securely on, she darted in her direction, cutting the kunoichi off.

Ino skidded to a stop, frowning. "What the hell do you want?" she demanded, taking a defensive pose. Obviously she already knew the answer to that.

Sakura didn't answer and prepared herself as well. She had to stay quiet.

"Listen, the Tournament is only a couple hours away! I don't have time for a fight. If I'm not there on time, I'll be disqualified." Sakura's eyes widened. She had misjudged the time. She only had a couple hours to get Ino's key. Everyone was at the Arena. That's why the streets were barren.

She growled when Sakura continued to remain quiet. "If you want my key, then you'll have to fight me for it and I promise you that it will not be an easy match. I've come this far. You will not stand in my way."

Ino lunged, her hand fisted, and headed on a one-way path to her face. Sakura dodged to the side, barely avoiding the punch. Her reaction time was slow and she hardly maintained her balance. This really was going to be a tough match, but she wouldn't give in.

The blonde spun and charged again, flying at Sakura with her fists, elbows, feet, and knees. She was using every part of her body just to land a blow on her. Sakura had to admit that the girl's speed had severely improved since their fight years ago. It took all of her effort to dodge and block the blonde's attacks. Sakura couldn't find an opening to counter.

Ino hauled back and punched at her, but purposely missed. She ducked down and leg-sweeped Sakura, who jumped just in time. Ino was quick though and uppercutted her, connecting with her jaw and hurling Sakura higher into the air. She wasn't finished yet. The blonde jumped up, rising above Sakura. Twisting her body, Ino slammed her foot into Sakura's abdomen, shooting her back down to the roof. Sakura crashed into it, almost taking it down with impact.

The pink-haired girl coughed and blood filled her mouth and mask. She gasped as a searing pain shot through her chest. But she didn't have time to lick her wounds just yet. Ino was coming at her again, falling from the sky, her fist aimed for her. Sakura tried to move, but couldn't. Her limbs felt clued to the tile.

_"Damn, Sasuke!"_ she thought. His jutsu was still affecting her. So, she did the only thing she could.

Just as Ino collided with her body, Sakura used a substitution jutsu, dodging the blow. Ino cursed when she realized that her fist had connected with a log and not her enemy's body. She turned her head in search of Sakura only to meet a strong punch to the face. Before Ino went flying across the rooftops, Sakura grabbed her arms and sent a blast of chakra into her body.

Ino cried out in pain. Sakura had come up with a new attack while she trained. She learned that a blast of chakra to the insides of an enemy was not only painful, but crippling. Of course, this took a good amount of chakra to do and the fact that Sakura's hadn't completely returned was a disadvantage. The pink-haired girl jumped back, taking in deep breaths. She kept her eyes on the blonde. Her arm was useless now.

"What the hell did you do? What kind of move was that?"

Sakura didn't answer and just prepared to get another shot in on Ino. With a couple hand signs, she made a clone. It pounced on Ino who dodged and went in for a kick. She connected with it and the clone dissipated. But the real Sakura was hoping for just that. She grabbed Ino from behind and sent another wave of her chakra into the blonde. This time Sakura directed the blast at the girl's abdomen and chest.

Ino coughed up blood and became slack in Sakura's arms. Sakura laid her down and searched her pockets, finding the key. Ino took in a couple deep breaths. She knew she was defeated. She couldn't even move. The pain was too intense to even try. Sakura looked down at the girl and shook her head in apology. Even though Ino made her life a living hell, she just took away the girl's only chance at the Tournament. Sakura knew that feeling all too well and genuinely felt bad.

She turned her back on the blonde and was preparing to head to the Arena, but Ino's voice stopped her. "Wait." She waited for Sakura to turn around. "Please…At least tell me who you are…" she choked out.

Sakura wouldn't deny the girl her wishes. It was the least she could do. So, she took off her mask and wiped away the blood that she couched into it earlier. "Hello, Ino."

Ino gasped, her azul eyes widening with shock. But after a moment, a small smile curved her lips. "Hey there, Sakura," she replied through exasperated breaths.

"Ino I'm-"

"No, don't apologize. There is no reason for you to." She turned her head to the side as another fit of coughing coursed through her. When she calmed herself, she continued. "This is a competition after all, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Right," she agreed, frowning. As she looked at her old rival, a wave of memories washed over her, making her shudder. She couldn't leave Ino like this. The pink-haired girl kneeled next to Ino and put her palms to the girl's chest. Though her chakra was pretty much gone after those attacks, she would use what ever she had left to heal her friend. A green light glowed from her palms.

"Don't, Sakura," Ino said, grasping lightly onto her wrists. "Save your chakra. You need it for the rest of the Tournament."

"But Ino-"

Ino just shook her head, smirking. "To think I lost to you…billboard brow…But I have to admit, you have grown so strong. That technique was…amazing." She sighed at Sakura's sorrowful face. "Go, Sakura. You're wasting time. I'll be fine…I might even be at the Tournament…rooting you on, of course."

Hesitantly, Sakura stood, covering her face once more. "Thank you, Ino." She looked through the mesh at her friend for another moment, before turning her back to her.

"Sakura…" Ino halted her again. "I just wanted to say that…knowing you're alive is much better than any stupid Tournament trophy."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat at the comment and she jumped away before tears spilled over.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Congratulations to all you maggots that made it to the finals!" Anko commented to the six remaining kunoichi.

Around them, the packed stadium was trembling with applause and yelling. The stands were packed with onlookers who were hooting and hollering for their favorite kunoichi. At first, there was a lot of mumbling about 'Kakashi's partner' being in the Tournament, but after that shock passed, the cheering began and it continued until Anko took to the center of the arena and stood before them.

Sakura looked to either side of her. Including herself, Temari, Konan, Tayuya, Tenten, and Karin also made it to the finals. Not many at all. They had started out with thirty. The ninja must have gotten most of them, she assumed.

"Now listen up," the boisterous Anko continued. "I'm only going to say this once and only once. Normally we would have you all fight each other and advance rounds, but we're doing it differently this year, as you all probably figured out. You are the only six that have made it to the final rounds."

Again, the crowd broke out into a roar of cheering and yelling. They were pumped up and ready for some action. That much was clear.

Anko continued. "The keys that each one of you obtained are important. They will open up one of thirty gates." An image appeared on the large screen positioned in the center of the arena for everyone to view. It appeared to be some sort of map. "Only Temari has a choice of gates since she acquired two keys. As you can see, each gate leads to a path. Those paths vary in length and difficulty. The first two to make it to the Safeground in the center will proceed to the next round; a final battle to decide the victor."

The doors around the Arena made sense now. Sakura looked down at her key. It was formed into the number '2'. Her emerald eyes scanned the map on the screen to find that she had one of the longer paths. No matter. She would face any obstacle in her way.

Anko then scratched the back of head. "Unfortunately, the Hokage is not permitting this leg of the competition to start until tomorrow and it will not be up for observation. I'm sorry, but you will only be viewing the final battle," she said towards the audience.

Almost immediately, curses flew through the air, along with cups and trash. "What!?" one yelled.

"I want to see them fight," said another.

"This is a joke! What the hell is the Hokage thinking! What a waste of a day!" said a third.

Anko shooed the six participants out of the arena and followed after them, sighing when they were away from the angry crowd. "Sorry about that, maggots. I didn't think they were going to get so angry."

"What is going on?" Temari demanded. "We have been through hell trying to keep these keys and now there are more surprises waiting for us? Why is the Hokage making such a Tournament this year?"

"I was wondering when you would start asking questions," Anko said, sighing. "Anyway, I can't release all of the details yet, but this is being done to pick out the very best kunoichi out of you. A regular Tournament wouldn't be enough. We needed to test your skills over a grueling thirteen days and watch how you retained your key, or obtained others. The ninja we set out were a test to your skills. As you can see many have lost to them and we need a kunoichi who is just as strong as any ninja."

"But what for?" Tenten asked. "Why this year?"

Anko frowned. "I can't tell you that. I just need you all to trust us on this. The winner of the Tournament will find out all of the details. She will be the only one to know every aspect and reasoning."

"Anko," came a deep voice. Ibiki appeared from the shadows, his hands cupped behind his back. The shadows of the area made his numerous scars that much more prominent. "Finish up. The Hokage is calling a meeting."

The purple-haired host nodded and turned back to the kunoichi before her "Report back here at dusk tomorrow night. As soon as the sun disappears behind the horizon, the gates will open." She looked at each kunoichi individually before saying, "Don't. Be. Late."

XxXxXxXxXx


	6. Chapter 6

He was there. Sakura felt his presence before she even stepped through her apartment door. She felt his anger and it was almost enough to maker her turn tail and run. But she decided not to. It _was _her apartment and she was tired. He shouldn't even have this much of a hold on her. No. She would face him. He couldn't intimidate her.

Opening her door, she stepped inside. "Get out, Sasuke," she said, before her eyes even met his. She turned to him as he leaned against the far war, his arms crossed over his chest. He did look quite alluring in his dark clothes and casual stance. She shook herself and plopped down on her bed, ignoring him as if he wasn't there. "I'm tired. Leave."

The Uchiha pushed himself away from the wall. "How did you break out my jutsu? How did you get a key?"

Sakura sighed and laid back. She was still so angry at him that it took all of her will to keep herself calm. "Your jutsu was weak and I fought to obtain that key. There. Now go."

Sasuke growled and stood over her in an instant. "Why would you do this, Sakura? To get revenge on Itachi? That is so lame! You don't have to win this damn Tournament to do that!"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why should it matter then? This Tournament will showcase my power and will also draw him out of hiding at the same time. I'm sure you've felt the thickness in the air as of late. His evil is approaching."

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "You have to forfeit! Now!"

Sakura clamped onto his wrists. "Get the fuck off me, Sasuke," she warned. "I've had enough of you. I proved myself worthy of fighting in this Tournament. I don't care what the dangers are and I will not let you stand in my way again." Her eyes locked with his and her rage was starting to pour out of her.

A growl rumbled inside his chest. "I will do what ever I can to get in your way, Sakura!"

She pushed him back at his threat and rose to her feet, looking straight up at him, ignoring the fact that their bodies were touching. "The only way you can stop me is if you kill me," she said in a hoarse whisper. Her resolve was absolute and final. She would not budge or be intimidated.

His eyes narrowed on her. Sakura knew he would never think of killing her. Not even he would be so cruel. "Listen to me, Sakura," he started, keeping his voice calm. "I know what will happen to the winner of this Tournament. I know what they will be asked to do and I cannot let you be the one that has to do it."

Sakura's eyes studied him. "What will the winner have to do?" she asked. She didn't know if Sasuke would tell her or not, but she had to ask.

He ran a hand through his hair. "You know I am sworn to secrecy. We've already been over this."

"I don't care what you were sworn to. The only way I will _consider_ not entering the Tournament is if you tell me what is waiting for the winner. This will be the only compromise I will offer."

Sasuke smirked. "I don't accept your terms." He captured her in his arms. "Don't enter, Sakura or I will perform the same jutsu on you as I did before. There will be no way you can enter if I do. It's your choice. You can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Sakura smirked as her body transformed into a log. She outwitted him and had used the substitution jutsu. Sasuke growled and his eyes caught her emerging from the bathroom. She sprinted to the door, but he captured her easily. He grunted when she elbowed him in the stomach, but he did not relent. As she squirmed, her weariness was evident. She was exhausted from her earlier fight.

Sasuke waited for her to stop struggling. He took every pitiful blow without loosening his grip around her waist in the least. He waited until her breathing became exasperated and she slacked in his arms. When he was sure her fit was finished, he dragged her over to the bed and sat down, keeping her in his hold.

Sakura looked up at him, her face heating up. "This is the only thing I want, Sasuke," she pleaded, looking up at him from his lap. "Please, don't stop me. Let me compete." She hated that she was begging, but if it was the only way to participate, she would.

Sighing, Sasuke cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked it. "Sakura…I can't…If you were able to still obtain a key after my jutsu zapped all of your chakra, then there is no doubt in my mind that you will win. I don't want that to happen."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why?" It was the only thing she could think of asking. She didn't know what the consequences of victory were, but his hesitance worried her. Even though victory wasn't the most important aspects of this Tournament, she knew that it would bring Itachi to her.

His hold on her tightened. "Did you know that when we were told your house was destroyed, that your parents were killed, and that your body was missing, I almost couldn't contain my anger? I soon realized that my anger was covering the sadness I felt. They told me you were dead and I broke down. At that moment, I realized how much I did care for you, Sakura, and not just as a friend or teammate."

Sakura gasped, her heart stilling in her chest. "Sasuke?" This was so uncharacteristic of him. He was supposed to be broody and uncaring. He was supposed to call her annoying and leave. When he found out she was dead, he should have just shrugged his shoulders and moved on with his life. This completely took her by surprise.

"I stalked Itachi for this very reason. He took you away from him and I swore that I would kill him for you. I would avenge your death. But when I found out that you were alive and in the Tournament, knowing what the victor's trophy would be, I had to stop you. I couldn't lose you again."

"Tell me, Sasuke. Tell me what will happen."

He looked down at her. "The winner will…they will be sent on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" she prodded.

He shook his head. "I can't tell you, Sakura, and I can't allow you to go tomorrow. I can't let you win."

Sakura scowled up at him. "Then everything you said was a lie. If you really cared about me, you would let me participate, knowing how important it is to me. And, if I did win, you would trust me on that mission and trust that I would succeed."

Sasuke moved her off his lap and stood, sighing heavily. Sakura watched as he paced back and forth, battling with his resolve. When she stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, he spun on her, pushing her against the wall with force. She gasped on impact and looked up at him, stunned.

He brought his head down, placing his forehead to hers. Closing his eyes, he exhaled slowly. "Sakura," he started, whispering, "You are making this so hard on me…I can't stop you…"

Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat and her eyes drifted to his mouth. She looked away quickly when her face heated up. She felt uncomfortable with his body pressed against hers and his breath stroking her skin. Her heart fluttered and butterflies exploded in her stomach. Swallowing heavily, she tried to speak. "I'm sorry…" She didn't know why she was apologizing. He just said he wouldn't stop her and she should be ecstatic.

But she wasn't. She felt guilty. Sasuke seemed so upset about it and she pushed and pushed until he gave in. She felt like the jerk in this situation. She placed her hand to his cheek, albeit hesitantly. He opened those deep, obsidian eyes and gazed at her, making her blush deeper.

"I guess I'm still annoying, huh?" she asked, putting a light air on their situation.

He smirked, but shook his head. "No…just stubborn."

"I prefer to think that I'm determined." She smiled and started inching away. But, to her surprise, Sasuke didn't budge. In fact, he stilled her in place by holding her against the wall with his body. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Sasuke took her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "I think," he started, bringing his hed lower, "I think we have some catching up to do…"

Sakura's eyes widened when he put his lips to hers in a tender kiss. She didn't know what to do or what to think. Maybe she shouldn't think. This was something she dreamed about…No. This was far better than any dream she ever had. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sasuke responded and moved his mouth against hers, deepening his kiss. His hands glided down her sides ad he pulled his lips away for a second to lift her up. He urged her legs around him with his knee, while his hands held her up behind hers. He brought his mouth to her lips again, but begged for entry with his tongue this time. She obliged, parting her lips and letting his moist tongue snake inside her mouth.

She let out a small moan and held onto him tighter. Her head was swimming in his scent, his strength, his kiss. Every movement he made was driving her crazy with want. She pulled away, realizing that she forgot to breath.

Sasuke smirked and moved his lips to her chin, her neck, and finally to her ear, where he took some time to nibble on the lobe. "First kiss?"

Embarrassed, Sakura nodded and hid her rosy face in the hollow of his throat. He chuckled, his voice thick and smooth like honey. She blushed deeper.

"Don't be embarrassed…" His mouth slid down her neck and forced her head back as he nibbled at her collar bone. His kisses were so soft that she could barely stand it.

Sakura moved against his body, urging a groan out of him. When he looked up at her, she put her mouth to his again, determined to show him that she wasn't afraid. She kissed him deeply, inserting her tongue in his mouth. He didn't seem to mind her forcefulness, but it was apparent that he wanted to be the dominant one. Still holding onto her, Sasuke carried her to the bed and gently placed her down on her back.

Starting at her feet, he trailed kisses up her body, expertly placing each one. Her body quivered in response to all of them. Finally, after what she felt took forever, Sasuke made it to her jaw and then her cheek, but he bypassed her mouth, teasing her as he kissed her forehead and nose.

Before she knew what she saying, Sakura called out his name in a whisper, her body heating up. She looked into his mischievous eyes and snaked her arms around is neck. With a hard tug, she pulled him down on her, not caring that his body crashed into hers. Her mouth was yearning for him and it explored his face and neck. Having difficulty under him, she flipped him over and straddled his hips.

She was surprised by her actions, but the only thought on her mind was Sasuke. Everything about him made her body crave him. Whenever he kissed her, she felt an explosion of heat in her belly and she loved it. She loved the way her body trembled in response to his touch. She shook even now, as she kissed his neck. She thought dominating would stop her trembling, but it made it worse.

Sasuke took over again, flipping her on her back. He supported his weight on his elbows and stroked her face. "You're shaking, Sakura…"

She could only nod in response.

"Are you alright?" he asked, moving some of her pastel hair out of her eyes.

Again, she nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her mouth briefly and tenderly. "We could stop."

Sakura shook her head this time and without hesitation. When a chuckle escaped him, she blushed and looked away. "I…I mean…"

His fingers tugged on the zipper of her jumpsuit, testing her, making sure she was sure. She looked back at him, her heart pounding. She could hear it in her ears, but she didn't refuse him and he unzipped her. The dark fabric still covered her, but her blushing chest and face were unbearably clear.

Sasuke kissed her, soothing her nerves. He deepened it by inserting his tongue and sliding his hand into her jumpsuit, cupping her breast. She bucked against his hips in reaction to his touch. He massaged her, running his fingers lightly across her nipple until it hardened. He moved his mouth away, trailing it down her body until it found the breast he was massaging just seconds ago.

Sakura moaned and intertwined her fingers in his hair. This was the most sensational feeling she had ever experienced in her life. His tongue was skillful as it flicked her nipple teasingly. She unconsciously arched against him as his mouth enveloped her, suckling and nipping at her tender flesh. His other hand attended to her other breast, stroking it tenderly.

Sasuke pulled back and blew on the moist bud, sending chills through her body. His eyes watched as she bit her lip, trying to hold back another moan. Then he looked back down, looking at her chest for the first time. It heaved up and down and it was rosy from desire and heat. Her breasts themselves were the perfect size; not too big or too small.

Sakura looked at him, missing the feel of his mouth already. He met her gaze and smirked at her expression. "Patience…"

The pink-haired girl shamelessly shook her head. She didn't have patience at that moment and neither did her body. She took hold of his head and pulled his mouth back to hers. She grabbed his shirt and slowly tugged it over his head, exposing his perfect body. His abs were prominent and she couldn't stop her hands from gliding over them. Sasuke shook under her touch. She smiled devilishly and sat up, forcing him to sit back on his heels.

She brought her mouth to his for a moment, before lowering it down to his broad chest. She trailed soft kisses over him until she, too, took is nipple in her mouth. She licked and sucked it, nibbling on it from time to time, earning her moans of pleasure. "I'll show you what it feels like to be teased," she said, blowing on the moist nipple, copying what he did to her.

Sasuke groaned and pushed her back down and started pulled her jumpsuit off. Just as he was about to pull it off completely, he saw her tense up and cross her arms over her chest. He stopped and kissed her softly. "I'm going to fast?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. That's not it."

Sasuke placed a hand under her chin and made her look at him. "What then, sweetheart? You can tell me."

Sakura blushed deeply and bit her lip. "I…um…well…I'm embarrassed…" It was still light outside, though the sun was going down. If she could have it her way, she would force the sun down so that darkness would surround them and he couldn't see her body.

He smiled, understanding. "You shouldn't be, Sakura," he said, pulling one of her arms away. He put his lips to her palm. "You're beautiful." Trailing kisses down her arm, he placed a final one on her lips. "But if you're uncomfortable, we'll stop."

Sakura frowned. She didn't want to stop. Not now. This wasn't like her. "I don't want to," she said, pulling her other arm away. She wouldn't let her self-consciousness get in her way. So, as if to overcome her embarrassment, she arched her back and pushed her jumpsuit down.

Sasuke helped when he realized that she didn't have the arm reach to completely take it off herself. Throwing the fabric on the ground, he looked back at her. She only had a pair of black panties left now. His eyes drunk in every inch of her glorious body. She was lean and toned and her skin was like porcelain. Her beauty was intoxicating.

"No," she said suddenly. "Don't look…" Her resolve had completely vanished when his eyes had scanned over her body. She wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to having someone else view and judge her body. She wanted Sasuke to have the best to look upon, but she felt like she was flawed as began counting all of the 'imperfections' on her body.

He moved his mouth back to hers. "You're cute," he teased, nibbling on her lower lips before pulling away. "But I will only look into your eyes, if that's what you want."

Sakura blushed, but nodded. "Thank you." She felt stupid. She wasn't supposed to act this way anymore. She was supposed to face everything head-on, without fear. But she was shaking in his arms. She was trembling with want and nervousness. The only thing she was sure about was that she didn't want to stop.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her lightly. His hand slid down her stomach, tracing every curve with his palms. He never took his eyes away from hers and just followed his touch. That hand passed her navel and played across the top of her panties and waited for her reaction. Her eyes didn't move from his. They were anxious, but not scared. So, with a silent consent, Sasuke pushed her panties off and tossed them off the bed. Still, his eyes remained locked with hers.

She was completely naked now and her stomach was doing flip-flops. Even though he was staying true to his word and keeping his eyes off her body, a blush still tainted her pale cheeks. Then she frowned. _"He's probably annoyed with me… He has to be."_ She felt his lips on her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura wrung her hands out on her stomach. "I don't mean to be so difficult…I don't want you to get annoyed with me…"

A sigh escaped him. She was sure it was a sigh of aggravation and that he was going to get up and leave. But he didn't. "You need to relax, Sakura." He twined a piece of her hair on his finger. "Being nervous is natural the first time, you know. I think I would be surprised if you weren't."

Sakura smiled at him. He was accepting her in every way possible. He was moving at her pace and being respectful and gentle. He deserved more from her in return. The pink-haired girl cupped his face in her hands and kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and finally the corner of his mouth. When she put her mouth fully to his, she parted her lips, practically begging for his tongue.

Sasuke quickly took up the opportunity and his tongue searched every inch of her mouth. The hand on her hip moved to her sex and gently, almost undetectably, massaged her. Sakura reacted instantly, shuddering beneath him. He pulled his mouth away, bringing it to her ear. "Shhh…relax."

Sakura couldn't relax. Her body writhed against his fingers and she spread her legs wider. Sasuke continued stroking her, slowly and methodically, drawing out every moan in precise measures. When she reached for him, he pushed her back onto the bed, holding her hands above her head with his free hand. He wanted to be cruel now. "Oh no, Sakura," he said, teasingly. "We need to compromise. Since I am letting you participate tomorrow, tonight I am in control."

Sakura desperately wanted to clutch onto him and kiss him. Now he was taunting her, making her insane. He just watched her face as lust flushed over it. He watched her chest move up and down as she took in long, deep breaths. He watched the blush spread from that chest all the way up to her cheeks. She was at his mercy now.

Sasuke hovered above her, watching as her heavy lids would start to close from pleasure. He parted her soft petals before slipping his finger halfway into her. She gasped at first, but then pleasure took over and she arched against him. But he didn't stroke her, instead, he stilled inside of her, driving her mad with want. He would be evil now.

"Speak to me, Sakura," his deep voice cooed. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Heat flushed over her and she felt it settle in her gut, moistening herself. This was too much to bear. He was teasing her and she hated it. She hated how much he made her want more. She hated how easily her body betrayed her. She hated how much control he had over her at that moment.

She hated it, but loved it.

Sakura drew in a deep breath. "…Deeper…" she said, quietly. She wanted him to further inside of her.

He smirked before slowly driving his finger deeper inside her. He stilled again, moving his lips to her ear. However, he didn't nibble her ear or play with her lobe. "What else, Sakura?" he whispered seductively. "What do you want me to do to you?"

She arched against him. She tried to say something, but her words came hard to her. All she could think about was the heat coursing through her elevating the pleasure she felt. She swallowed heavily as a bead of sweat trickled down her temple. "Please…I want…I want…" Sasuke moved his finger inside her, stroking her. She moaned, throwing her head back.

"So that's what you want." He still grasped her wrists, though she was trying to break free. He was determined to torture her with pleasure for a while longer. Using his knee, he spread her legs wider and pulled his finger back before thrusting it back inside her. He stroked her expertly, forcing her to writhe against him.

"Sa…Sasuke…"

"What was that, Sakura?" He inserted anther finger, causing her to gasp and fist her hands above her head. "Louder…"

"Sasuke!" she screamed. She had lost control completely. As long as he continued, she would scream his name as loud as he wanted her to. He had reign over her. She would bend to his every wish and will at this point.

Sasuke smirked, knowing he had won. He moved his mouth to hers, rewarding her with a kiss, but he still kept her hands bound above her head. She was hungry for him and kissed him back ravenously. A groan escaped him and he pulled away, moving his mouth back to her breasts. He was the hungry one now and he encased her hardened nipple in his and suckled it harshly, never really being satiated.

Sakura couldn't hold back anymore. Between his skilled fingers and his expert mouth, she was being driven to the peak of her arousal. With a loud moan she shamelessly released into his hand. She panted, her breath heavy and coarse. But Sasuke wasn't finished yet. His fingers moved inside her and now his thumb massaged her at the same time. Her orgasms came fast and frequent with his touch.

Sasuke was well-aware of her releases and pulled out, not wanting to run her dry just yet. Letting go of her wrists, he stripped himself of his pants and boxers. Sakura took in his large shaft and his arousal, blushing to her roots. He was well-endowed and ready to enter her. She was ready too. He positioned himself at her entrance, the head of his cock poking her sex. He hesitated. "Sakura…Tell me what you want," he said again.

She took in a couple shallow breaths and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I want you…inside me."

Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore. He penetrated her and she gasped with pain. He kissed her passionately, taking her mind off the pain. When he felt her kiss relax, he knew she adjusted and only felt pleasure. He moved deeper and stilled, letting her adjust again. They continued this slow progression until he was completely buried in her.

He pulled out and rocked back into her again, slowly. Sakura's fingernails dug into his back, but it only increased his pleasure. She moaned, and writhed, and arched under him. Finally, he sped up, thrusting into her faster and faster. Her body met his, following his pace.

Sweat rolled off their skin and groans filled the small room. Their kisses were long and passionate. Their breathing was shallow and coarse. Sakura was the first to orgasm, constricting around him and releasing. Sasuke followed soon after, and screamed her name as he spread his seeds inside her, before collapsing next to her.

Sakura snuggled into his open arms and kissed him gently. Her dreams had come true. She always fantasized about spending a night with him, but his far outdid any fantasies. She smiled as he stroked her back, holding her protectively. "Sasuke…I missed you."

She felt his breathing stop for a moment before he answered. "I missed you too, Sakura."


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura woke sore, naked, and alone the next morning. Her initial thought was of the key. Sakura vaulted out of bed, not worrying about discrepancies, and rushed over to the table. She sighed in relief when she saw the brass key glinting in the morning sun that poured in through her window.

Then it hit her; the sudden pang of loneliness that sprang up inside her. Sasuke had left without even waking her. She flicked her emerald eyes around the apartment. No note either. Last night was undoubtedly the best night of her night. When Sasuke held her protectively in her arms, she felt so safe, so secure. Sakura still felt his hands skating across her body.

She shivered in remembrance and hugged her body. Sakura wondered if last night was just a fluke, a moment of passion that emerged from the relief Sasuke felt of her being alive. Maybe he never meant to take things that far, and now that he crossed that line, he knew he had to separate himself from her.

The thought stung, bringing tears to the corners of her eyes. Sakura shook her head. No. He would never do something so malicious to her. She walked into her bathroom – still feeling the discomfort in her lower half – and turned the shower on. Cold water poured out of the shower head and Sakura stepped under it, welcoming the freezing downpour. She leaned her back against the wall and arched her head back.

Suddenly, Sakura felt the knots in her stomach beginning to form. She had to fight to hold back the tears that wouldn't leave just dissolve to whence they came. But before she knew it, that sadness turned into anger. Sasuke had taken her virginity, the only innocent thing she had left in her. He had taken it fully and completely. He buried himself inside her, connecting them together. She felt his passion for her. She felt it in his every touch and caress. It lingered on his every kiss and nibble. She felt it in every one of his thrust and heard it on every one of his words. He sighed his want of her and held her with strong, possessive arms. He had claimed her as his and she willingly let him.

Now, Sakura felt as if Sasuke's absence that morning meant he didn't want her anymore, that he had made a horrible mistake. She slid down the wall, seating herself on the cool floor. Wrapping her arms around her knees, Sakura finally felt the fullness of his absence. Tears poured down her face as forcefully as the water beat down on her. And she cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was the last to arrive at the arena. Sasuke never came back to her apartment even though she hoped he would since that morning. But he never did and thusly reopened the gash in her heart he created all those years ago when he first rejected her. But this time, the pain was far worse. It leveled her, leaving her tired and muddle-headed. She felt horrible. What was worse, Sakura had to ignore all of her pain and focus on the next stage of the tournament.

"All right, maggots!" Anko berated. "Go to your prospective doors!"

Sakura went to door 2 and watched as everyone took their places. Temari had chosen door 13 – the one that held the shorter path. Konan was at door 20, Ten-Ten stood before door 25, Tayuya was at door 17, and Karin had taken her place before door 8.

Anko gave a nod to someone out of their sight and the metal doors screeched open. She looked at each participant. "On my word, the challenge will begin." Seconds ticked by as they waited anxiously for her to start the contest. Finally, her voice rang out through the large stadium. "BEGIN!!"

Sakura took off, sprinting with everything she had. She pushed aside her pain and sorrow, channeling all of her emotions on the tournament and the path that lie ahead of her. She had come to realization that she was the one that made the mistake last night. She should have kept to her resolve when she told him to leave last night. She shouldn't have let him seduce her. Now she had to work harder than ever to rebuild the wall that Sasuke tore down last night. That wall blocked out all of her emotions and kept her focused on training and growing stronger. She was stupid last night. She had taken her mind off her objective and paid for it. Now she had to suffer through the pain of a broken heart.

Sakura ground her teeth and continued down the dark path before her. She could barely see anything. Beneath her, leaves whimpered beneath her footfalls. Sometimes a twig would snap, startling her. But Sakura continued forward and she had to move faster. She picked up her pace to a steady jog. As she walked, the air around her seemed to grow denser and denser with every step. Her emerald eyes darted around frantically. She felt something there, with her, in the woods.

It was unnerving, but Sakura somehow kept her composure. She instantly released a small amount of her chakra, heightening her senses dramatically – anther trick she taught herself. It was what helped her and Kakashi succeed on all of their missions. She used this technique to locate their adversaries and ambush them. Now she had to use it here and hoped it would have the same effect.

It influx of senses hit her like a ton of bricks. _To the right_! Sakura rolled forward, dodging a group of needles. They lodged themselves in a tree and instantly started dissolving the bark around them. No doubt they were covered in poison. Sakura lunged to her feet, her eyes sharp in the darkness. She heard a rustling and then a figured emerged from the dense foliage surround her. To her horror, it was a ninja and one she knew from years ago.

It was none other than Neji Hyuuga.

Sakura felt the doubt wash over her in a wave so powerful, it almost knocked her off her feet. Neji Hyuuga – Hinata Hyuuga's cousin – was one of the top ninja. He was in a group with Naruto and Sasuke. As Sakura looked at him, she saw the intensity in his eyes. He had a job and that job was to stop her from advancing. She had no doubt that Neji would do whatever it took to complete his mission either.

He crouched down and Sakura prepared herself. She knew his technique from long ago, but was still very cautious. There was no doubt in her mind that Neji had improved. He was more dangerous than he had ever been. The worst thing about this situation was that Sakura knew that she wasn't even close to her full strength. That damn paralyzing jutsu was still lingering. At best, she only had three quarters of her full power available to her.

Neji attacked, punching, kicking, jabbing. It took of Sakura's concentration just to avoid his thrusts. She knew that his jutsu, which was passed down through only the Hyuuga clan, could cripple her instantly if he made contact. It was close to what Sakura did to Ino, but unlike her, he was able to see her chakra points and that was what his attacks were aimed at.

Sakura battled back though. She had to. The only thing on her mind was revenge for the death of her parents. If she had to get through Neji to do that, she would. He took a shot at her chest. Sakura swept to the side and grabbed his wrist. She forced a blast of chakra into him. Sakura knew her attack was successful, but Neji didn't even flinch. With all of her focus on his arm, Sakura didn't notice his other hand coming in to strike the vital chakra points in her arm, until she felt the crippling force of it. She let out a groan of anguish and jumped back, grabbing the disabled limb.

Sakura held on as a wave of nausea hit her and kept her focus on Neji. Thankfully, she noticed that his right arm was useless now too. They were even. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat and waited, watching the ninja to see what he would do.

A smirk curved his lips as his opaque eyes landed on her. "Long time, no see….Sakura." He knew. He must have figured it out when she dispelled so much of her chakra. "I'm surprised," his voice came out deep and rich, just like she remembered. "To think that_ you_ are Kakashi's partner." He shook his head, mocking her.

Sakura wasn't perturbed though. Neji was still the cold-hearted bastard as she remembered. Sometimes she thought him worse than Sasuke. Sometimes. She didn't reply to him.

"That little trick of yours was impressive, but it won't be enough to defeat me." With that, she charged. He must have been holding back before because he was faster than ever.

Sakura braced herself for the onslaught of pain that was heading right for her. She tried her best to avoid his attacks, but it was futile. While she blocked some, others followed quickly after, stabbing at her chakra points with fury. She had to do something to get away from him, but the pain in her chest and arms was staggering. Sakura knew he was toying with her too. He could have easily finished her quickly, but he was purposely hitting her least crippling points.

Fury and frustration bubbled within her. Neji was treating her like a joke and she was pissed. Sakura bit down hard and focused. She made herself look past the pain and strain her eyes on following him. Then she saw it, an opening. She _allowed_ Neji one more strike and then, pulling on her remaining strength, jumped into the air. A growl followed her and Neji pursued. Sakura twisted when he was only inches away, facing him as she fell towards the ground. She clamped onto his shoulders and sent another wave of chakra into him. But she wouldn't make the same mistake.

As she blasted chakra into him, she pushed away at the same time, nearly avoiding his retaliation. Quickly, she turned and kicked him hard in the temple. Neji went flying to the side and Sakura landed squarely on the ground. As soon as her feet touched dirt, she was off. Sakura raced further on. She knew Neji wasn't defeated, not even close, but she needed to hurry. Even if she was able to get a little further, that would get her closer to the end.

Almost instantly, Sakura felt Neji close in on her. But that was exactly what she wanted. When Neji plowed into her, ensnaring her in a vise grip, he soon came to realize that he was only holding a log. With a curse, the ninja threw his head from side to side, searching for her. Sakura made her move. From underneath the earth – which she stealthily burrowed under during the substitution jutsu – she grabbed his ankles and blasted her chakra into his legs. With an anguished growl, Neji fell to the ground and Sakura emerged from the dirt.

He looked up at her, a scowl on his face. Sakura smirked. "You underestimated me, Neji," she said coldly. "That was your mistake."

The ninja chuckled briefly, and then nodded. "You appear right, Sakura. You may pass."

She nodded and was off, no bothering to look back at him. She had to hurry if she hoped of winning. It was hard though. Neji left her battered and tired. Her breath came in labored gasps and her chest was throbbing painfully. It felt like she was being punched in rapid succession and it was taking all of her will not to stop. And as she continued, taking painful stride after painful stride, Sakura wondered how much longer the path would go on for. It seemed endless.

Sakura had to stop. _Just for a second,_ she told herself. She slowed her pace to a slow walk and took in stinging breath. Every time she filled her lungs with air, it felt like a thousand needles were piercing her chest. Neji had really done some damage on her. Even though her mind raced to cling on to the only thing that would keep her moving – her vengeance for her family – Sakura just couldn't focus. She couldn't force her legs to go any faster.

Sakura came to a full halt and bent over, placing her hands on her knees. She wanted to curl up into a ball and battle the pain in the comforts of her own bed. Not out in the woods, surrounded by who knows what. But she had to finish this contest. Besides, her bed didn't seem too inviting anymore. Not when memories of Sasuke clung to the sheets and the very lining. Those memories were too hard to bare. Much harder to stand than the searing pain in her chest.

Cursing vulgarly under her breath, Sakura started forward again, a new resolve pushing her. She gritted her teeth as pain coursed through her, but she kept going. She told herself to be stronger, that she had to overcome this to advance in her quest of revenge. She could lick her wounds later. Right now, she had to finish this challenge. She continued, slowly picking up her pace as her body grew numb to the pain. Soon, she was jogging and her spirit was returning.

But something wasn't right. As she ran, she felt like she was being followed. Sakura knew that it couldn't have been Neji. He let her pass. He was defeated. So then, what was this strange feeling she was having? Sakura dared a glance over her shoulder and her eyes instantly grew into large disks. She saw something dashing from tree to tree. It was lithe and nimble and fast. Sakura couldn't make out what it was. By the shadows of its figure, she could tell it wasn't human. A tail, long and slender, flicked from side to side. Its ears were pointed, yet small and, the most terrifying characteristic yet, was its ruby eyes, glowing intensely in the dark forest.

Sakura gasped and whipped her head forward. There was another foul beast there. Sakura slide beneath jagged claws and vaulted to her feet, dashing forward. Any threads of pain were gone, erased from her mind. The only thing she thought about was placing one foot in front of the other. She dashed ahead as the beasts hissed and seethed behind her. There was more than two now. She could hear it in the thrum of their footfalls. It was unnerving.

Sakura weaved through trees and brush, not even sure if she was still headed in the right direction. Many times, she switched from limb-hopping to sprinting on the ground again. It was an attempt to slow them down, but it was fruitless. They were able to keep pace. She avoided the spines that were thrown at her, dodging just as they raced passed her cheek.

Then she saw it; the 'light at the end of the tunnel'. It bled through the leaves, through the thick foliage and would lead her to safety. Sakura never ran so hard or fast before in her entire life. Her eyes focused on the rays of sun as she approached them. Then they engulfed her, spreading their warmth over her skin. She stumbled in the sudden openness and allowed herself to fall, too tired to maintain balance. She turned back to see a metal door shutting.

She made it.

But was she the last? Sakura snapped her head up when she heard someone approaching. Her eyes fell on Anko, who was wearing a smirk. Sakura pushed herself to her feet, holding back at grunt from the strain.

Anko crossed her arms and stood before her. "Ah, so I see Kakashi's partner lives up to her reputation."

Sakura nodded, staying quiet. Until the competition ended, she would keep her identity to herself.

"Look around." She gestured around the arena. "You made it back and you're still standing." She thrust her head to the right. "The only one who made it all the way through. Congrats. You are the winner."

Sakura looked to the right to find her other competitors unconscious, sitting against the wall. Around them, stood ninja, one of which being Neji, whom of which was sitting against the wall as well. His eyes were on her. In fact all of their eyes were. Some familiar. Shikamaru was sitting lazily next to Neji. Alongside them was Kiba, Naruto, and – Sakura swallowed heavily – Sasuke. They must have been signed to fight the other girls, just as Neji fought against her. She looked back to Anko.

The boisterous woman must have known she was questioning her. "That's right, _Ebony_." Anko still disbelieved her supposed name. "There won't be a final battle this year. The townspeople are going to have a fit," she mumbled. "All of the other participants couldn't even make it past their challenge against another ninja. Everyone except you, of course."

Sakura couldn't believe it. She had won? She didn't know if she was happy or upset. Sakura was victorious, yes, but she had expected to fight one of her competitors. It was kind of disappointing. No one there knew anything of her power and skill. Well, except for Neji. She wondered if he told anyone. Maybe not. He probably was loathing the fact that he was the only one to lose and she doubted he would bring the subject up them.

Anko continued. "Anyway, take a few days to rest and then report to the Hokage. She will fill you in on everything you need to know and I'm sure you have questions. So go on. Take a load off." Anko slapped Sakura on the shoulder, a little harder than necessary.

That was it. Sakura couldn't hold herself up any longer and fell to her knees. She wasn't embarrassed; she was too tired to be.

Anko sighed and turned to the ninja. "Someone help her to quarters."

Sakura suddenly felt a tad less exhausted. She pulled herself to her feet and shook her head. Turning on her heels, she started trudging away. She felt their eyes on her, but felt the heat of a darker pair more so than the rest. When Anko asked someone to help her, Sakura saw him step forward, but she wanted nothing to do with him. Not anymore.

She reached the back corridors of the arena and turned a corner to get out of view of everyone. There, she paused, leaning her back against the cool cement bricks. It felt good. She only needed a minute to regroup. A smile came to her lips as she thought about the fact that she had won. It was what she wanted and knew it would bring her that much closer to Itachi. So what if only one or two people knew about her strength? More would soon find out.

"Congratulations."

His voice surprised her. She didn't even hear him approach. Sakura pushed away from the wall and started away, not even glancing at him. She was angry before, but now she was pissed. He ruined her moment of relishing in her victory. He soured her mood quickly.

"Sakura, wait!"

She didn't. Instead, she stormed out of the stadium and made a feline for her apartment. Sasuke followed. Sakura clenched her fists at her sides at his audacity. When she reached the building, she quickly climbed the floors to her apartment and stormed inside, slamming the door behind her. Sasuke didn't get the point and entered anyway.

Sakura tore off her mask and glared at him. "What do you want, Sasuke?" Her voice came out sharp.

"I just want to make sure you're all right."

She should have kept her mouth shut then, but she spoke before thinking out of pure rage. "Why? So you can bed me and then leave again? Well you can forget it! I want nothing more to do with you, Sasuke! I should have known this would happen!"  
Sasuke looked away and said nothing in response.

Sakura's eyes narrowed on him. "That's what I thought. Now get out!" She turned away from him and headed towards her bathroom, not bothering to wait for him to leave. All she wanted to do was shower away her aches and pains and then sleep away the events of the day. She just wanted to forget Sasuke and every attachment they had together. She had to cut their bond before they became anymore entangled in the thread that wound around them, tying them together.

But he was making it so hard.

Sasuke flung the door open just as she started pulling down the zipper of her jumpsuit. She pulled it up fast and turned to him. "I thought I told you to leave. What don't you understand about that?" She tried to sound fierce, but she was just so tired from the day.

He fidgeted, which was a new sight to behold. "Listen, Sakura, about this morning-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do," he said forcefully. "You don't understand why I left at all! You think I wanted to? I didn't!" He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "When I woke up this morning and found you in my arms, I couldn't bare it. I couldn't bare to think that later that day you would be fighting in a competition I didn't want you to win. But I knew you would. You're strong, Sakura."

She remained quiet, unsure of what to say in response.

"I knew you would be shipped off on a mission that will tear you apart from the inside out. When that thought hit me, I was too weak to take it. I couldn't let myself get attached to you. I couldn't let us continue with this relationship. Not when it would hurt us both in the end." He shook his head. "But I hated not being with you when you woke up. When I wasn't with you, it felt like a part of me was missing. It took all I had to stop myself from coming back to you and I regret not doing so."

Sakura looked up at him and found a pair of obsidian eyes staring back at her. They held only truth and the passion of his words. She instantly felt ashamed of accusing him of treating her like a one-night stand. "Sasuke…" She placed a hand on his cheek and let a small smile creep over her lips. "I don't know what this mission is going to be, but I do know that I can handle whatever that may be. But if what you say is true, that this mission might destroy me, then I will need your strength more than ever."

Sasuke caught her hand in his and let out a despairing sigh. His face showed only torment. "I don't think you understand, Sakura. As much as I want to be with you, to hold you, to kiss you, I can't. I can't let us grow any closer, not when you're about to be taken away from me."

Sakura's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Sasuke was right; she didn't understand. And she would continue to be in the dark until she knew what her mission was. But Sasuke wouldn't even hint about any of it. It was frustrating and crushing. She dropped her hand. She had no more energy for this. She leaned against the sink, letting it support her weight. "Then," she breathed, "there is nothing more say, I guess. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to get into."

"Don't do that, Sakura. Don't dismiss everything that happened between us and don't ever think that I forced myself to like you. Because that's not true. I loved every minute of last night."

Sakura's legs shook. She felt the tears coming; they were already stinging the corners of her eyes. Those memories flooding back to her too fast that they staggered her. At the same time that the thoughts leveled her, heat rose to her cheeks, making her flush.

Sasuke took a step towards her, seeing her instability. "You're tired. You should rest."

"Then let me know," she started, looking up at him, "Let me know that you'll stay with me tonight."

"Sakura-"

"Nothing has to happen," she assured. "I just want you here, with me, for just one more night." Even as she spoke, her heart was breaking. She didn't want this to be the last night with him. "Please?"

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh and finally nodded. "Alright. One more night. I think I want to stay tonight too."

Sakura smiled up at him. "Thank you. It means a lot to me." She moved away from the sink and, immediately, her knees buckled.

Sasuke caught her in his arms. "Neji really did a number on you, didn't he?" Sakura detected some anger and protectiveness lingering on his words.

She nodded, but smirked. "Yeah, but in the end, I gave him more than he dished out."

"Would you be angry if I said I was hoping you lost?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. You have your reasons for me wanting to lose and I respect that." She smiled up at him. "Now I think I should get a shower and start getting ready for bed."

"Will you be able to get through one on your own?" he asked teasingly.

She nodded, her smile growing. "I have to."

Sasuke's jaw clenched. "Yeah…unfortunately." He steadied her on her feet and turned away. "I'll be waiting for you."

Sakura nodded and watched him leave the room, closing the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura toweled off and dressed in a pair of black sweats and gray tank top. As she reached for the door knob, she heard voices on the other side of the door. She still her hand and pressed her ear to the door, listening to their hushed whispers. She noticed Sasuke's voice first and the replier was…. "Kakashi?" she questioned herself.

"Listen, Sasuke, she won the tournament. She has to accept this mission. I don't want her to go either, but she is the only one who is capable of this mission. These past three years were tough on her and she overcame them flawlessly."

"And that makes it alright," Sasuke snarled back. "I can't just sit back and watch her go through with this."

"So what do you suggest then? Send someone else? That other kunoichi would have friends too. Friends who wouldn't want her to do this either."

There was silence. "I thought she was dead," Sasuke continued. "For three years, I thought she was dead. Now that I know she's alive, I can't watch her go to her death, mentally and physically. And you know Naruto would back me this as well."

Kakashi sighed. "I know, Sasuke, but no one else is as capable as she is. And we keeping a constant eye on her. Have faith in her."

Sasuke growled. "I do," he bit nastily.

Sakura heard enough. She turned the knob and opened the door. The two ninja were instantly quiet. Sakura pretended like she never heard anything. "Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

He flicked his eye at Sasuke before turning to her. "I just wanted to congratulate you and bring your trophy by." He pointed to the gold figure in the center of the table.

Sakura hadn't even noticed it there. The trophy was crafted in the form of an indescript kunoichi ninja with her arms crossed over her chest, a kunai in one hand and a shuriken in the other. There was a gilded plaque bolted onto the base that read her name as The Konoha Kunoichi Tournament Winner. It made a smile curve her lips. "Thanks," she said, running her fingers over the smooth surface.

Kakashi nodded. Then a thick silence fell over the room. No one looked at each other, skillfully pretending to be interested in something else. Sakura sighed and cleared her throat. They looked at her. "I think I need some sleep now. I plan on speaking to the Hokage tomorrow." She saw Sasuke tense. "I should really get some rest."

Kakashi rose to his feet and nodded. "That would be wise," he said patting her head. He glanced at Sasuke who still hadn't risen to his feet. "You coming, Sasuke? You heard her. She needs to rest."

Sakura's face dropped when Sasuke rose to his feet and followed Kakashi to the door. When he turned to close the door, Sasuke winked at her. Sakura smiled and nodded. The door closed and she was left by herself. She went to her fridge and pulled out a carton of coffee ice cream. After pulling out a bowl, Sakura scooped out three large balls of the creamy delight. She padded over to her bed and sunk down onto the mattress. She placed the first spoonful in her mouth and pondered over what Sasuke and Kakashi were saying.

This mission that she was to go on had to be serious. Sasuke was obviously adverse to the idea. He made that clear many times already. Kakashi, on the other hand, was more willing to let her go, but only because she would be watched at all times. The intrigue of this mission was unbearable. Sakura was desperate to learn what it would entail and how it was going to get her that much closer to Itachi. The thought of being another step closer to avenging her family was enticing and enthralling. Sakura yearned for it.

A knock on her door startled her. She took in a breath to steady herself. "Come in." She hoped for it to be a certain person.

The door opened and closed behind him, bringing a smile to her lips. He set his obsidian eyes on Sakura and joined her on the bed, sitting across from her. "Sorry about that. I haven't told anyone about what happened between us. Kakashi didn't realize that when you said you wanted to rest," Sasuke curled a piece of hair around his finger, "that I would be staying."

Sakura held back a blush, or tried to anyway. She looked away, focusing on her ice cream. "Want some?"

Sasuke nodded. Sakura started rising from her bed to fill a bowl for him, but Sasuke captured her around the wrist and pulled her in his lap. "Let's share," he said when she looked up at him questioningly. He took the spoon and scooped some of the ice cream into his mouth.

Sakura's eyes followed his movements; the way his lips curled around the spoon, the way his throat contracted as he swallowed, and the way his tongue licked the corner of his mouth afterwards. It was almost too much to take in without going insane. Her face must have been brighter than a tomato.

Sasuke lifted a full spoonful to her mouth, smirking. "Here. You need to cool off," he purred.

Sakura's eyebrows came together. _We'll just see who gets heated up._ She took the spoon into her mouth and slowly pulled the ice cream into her mouth. She flicked her eyes up to him, looking at him through a fringe of thick lashes. When the ice cream finally went down her throat, Sakura licked her lips agonizingly slow. The result was instant. She had to hold back her smile when she felt him harden beneath her and she wasn't finished yet. Taking his hand in hers, Sakura slid his index finger through the cold concoction and then brought it to her mouth. She sucked the ice cream away, lingering a little longer than necessary.

Sasuke cleared his throat and took in a deep breath. "You're tormenting me, Sakura."

She shifted in his lap and smiled devilishly up at him. "I know." Sakura drew some of the ice cream onto her finger this time and dotted some on his neck, jaw, and the side of his mouth. With sinful intentions, she sucked the cold cream off his neck. He drew in a heavy breath and she continued. She moved on to his jaw, licking this time. When she went for the bit on the side of his mouth, Sasuke caught her mouth with his, drawing her into a deep kiss. Sakura parted her mouth and his tongue snaked inside. Sakura's hand slid down his neck, chest, stomach, and slipped beneath the hem of his pants.

Sasuke grunted and pulled away, grabbing her hand. He panted heavily and shook his head. "No. No, Sakura. I already told you. I can't do this." His words came out in breaths, strained.

Sakura frowned. She knew that she shouldn't have started, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to touch him and kiss him. Likewise, she wanted Sasuke to hold her and make love to her like he did the night before. She looked away, swallowing her desire. "Sorry." Sliding out of his lap, Sakura placed the bowl –still half-full of ice cream – in the freezer, no longer having that much of an appetite for it. Returning to the bed, she crawled to the inside and sunk under the blankets. Sasuke watched her the entire time. She smiled up at him. "You'll still stay?"

Sasuke nodded and slid under the blankets as well, curling his body around hers. Sakura snuggled against him. Even if this was it, as far as it would go, she was happy. Sasuke intertwined his legs with hers and wrapped an arm around her. His warmth was comforting and dulled her senses almost instantly. A wave of drowsiness flooded her and her eyes closed. The last thing she felt before slipping into a state of unconsciousness was a soft kiss on her brow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was afraid to wake up the next morning. She worried that she would be alone, but was pleased to still feel that comforting warmth and the strength of limbs enveloping her. His heartbeat echoed in her ear and she heard it hasten when she moved. She smiled and let her eyes flutter open. She was surprised at how bright it was.

"Morning."

Sakura met a pair of dark eyes. "Good morning." He was there. He stayed like he promised. She kissed his cheek before half-turning to the window. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. You were tired."

Sakura untangled herself from him and sat up, stretching widely. Her muscles were stiff from the workout with Neji the day before, but all in all, she was feeling strong again. She was ready to see the Hokage. Sakura turned back to Sasuke. "Will you tell the Hokage that I will meet with her soon?"

Sasuke frowned, but nodded. "Sure."

She felt horrible as Sasuke rose from her bed and stretched as well. As he headed for the door, Sakura leaped out of bed and hugged him, pressing her face into his back. "Thank you, Sasuke; for staying and letting me go through with this."

He patted her hand and nodded. He turned to her and kissed her cheek. God, how she hated distancing themselves from each other. She wanted to really kiss him; deeply and passionately. "I'll see you there." With those words, he left.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. _This is what you wanted, Sakura; a chance to get revenge against Itachi. As soon as you're finished, you can be with Sasuke,_ she assured herself. _Until then, keep your hormones in check. _Sakura quickly changed, in her normal black attire, excluding the mask. The participants of the competition were still around, but she didn't care anymore. If her identity wasn't exposed by now, she would be surprised. Ino had the biggest mouth of anyone she had ever known. The blonde had to of spilled the beans by now.

Sakura hurried out of her apartment once she was finished getting ready and sped down the streets of Konoha. The merchant were out vending their goods and people clogged the dirt roads. Sakura weaved in and out of people, taking in everything around her. For the strangest reason, she felt like this would be her last time seeing this and had to save it to her memory. She shook her head. She didn't know what she was thinking.

It was a fast hike to the Hokage's. Sakura was allowed passage through the entrance and maneuvered through the various halls until she finally came to the Hokage's office. She took a deep breath, her nerves suddenly on fire. She clasped the handle and swung the door open.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Her friends and acquaintances lined the walls. All eyes fell on her, some shocked, some happy, and some were even sad. Sasuke was at the far end, closest to the Hokage's grand desk. Naruto and Kakashi were next to him. Ino was there, as was Hinata, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Anko and the other tournament officials, Tenten, and so many others she remembered from her younger years. Even the top jounin of the village were mixed in.

As her eyes went from face to face, Sakura saw words on their lips that they wanted to speak, but remained quiet out of respect of the Hokage. She, too, remained quiet as she passed everyone. She was nervous for some reason. Having everybody watching her was unnerving.

"Welcome, Sakura," Tsunade greeted when Sakura reached the desk. The voluptuous blonde grinned. "I knew you would be the winner. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Sakura replied, bowing courteously.

Tsunade nodded. "Well, enough formalities. We need to get down to business." She leaned back in her chair. "As you know, for winning the tournament, you have been chosen to go on a very dangerous mission." Sakura nodded. "What you all didn't know," she said, including the entire audience, "was that this tournament was changed the day before it started. It was planned to proceed as it did the previous years, but then we came across something. Jounin ninjas of this village uncovered Itachi's hiding place and an interesting indulgence that could be his weakness."

Voices immediately began to erupt from throats in shocked whispers.

"Silence, please," Tsunade asked. When everyone quieted, she continued. "We needed a female with both mental and physical strength to go on this mission. Thus, we changed the tournament rules accordingly. If our kunoichi couldn't compete with some of our best ninja, then they would be eliminated. Sakura, you were the only person to accomplish this feat. With that said, you were chosen."

"If I may," Sakura started, "what exactly is my mission?"

Tsunade leaned forward, boring her eyes into Sakura's. "First, I need to know that you will accept this mission, no matter what it may be. I cannot give you the details until I have your word."

Sakura was hesitant. Accepting a mission without knowing what it entails was risky. She flicked her eyes to Sasuke who had his hands fisted at his sides, his knuckles white. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were angry. He probably expected the Hokage would give her the assignment and then let her choose. She swallowed and nodded. "Okay. I swear that I will accept this mission…no matter what it may be."

Tsunade nodded, pleased. "Very well. Likewise, I need the word of everyone in this room that nothing will be muttered about this mission. I don't want anything to go wrong." There was a consensual nod. Even Sasuke agreed, albeit hesitantly. "Good. Now, Sakura, your mission is simple. Infiltrate Itachi's estate."

A grin curved Sakura's lips. This was what Sasuke was so worried about? Please! This would be a piece of cake. Sakura was confident in her abilities.

The Hokage sighed, catching Sakura's grin. "Sakura," she started slowly, "you will be entering his mansion as a geisha girl. Your sole purpose is to…_entertain_ Itachi."

Sakura's face dropped and she caught the low growl that escaped Sasuke as the room burst into a frenzy of protests. The air was knocked out of her stomach. She felt sick at the idea of amusing her worse enemy; the man she wanted to kill; the man she wanted to torture. How could the Hokage ask her of this?

Tsunade slammed her fist down on the desk. "QUIET!! If you all cannot still your tongues, leave now!" It quieted instantly. She let out a deep breath and looked up at Sakura. "Listen, the reason for this mission is to lure him to you so that you can wrench out as much information from him as possible before we descend on him and kill him. We believe he is plotting something huge that could wipe out our villages. We need to know details to stop him and his followers from proceeding."

Sakura couldn't speak. She tried, but her throat was dry. It all made sense now; why the tournament was meant to challenge the kunoichi. The winner of the tournament would be asked to do something that was against their very nature. It was degrading and unthinkable. The worst part about it was that she already agreed to do it.

A roll of anger sparked in her. "Tsunade, you know what my goal was," she whispered harshly. "You know that my goal was always to _destroy_ Itachi, not pleasure him. You know how deeply my hatred for him burns. You cannot possibly expect me to do this."

Tsunade frowned. "I know that what I ask is horrible, especially because I ask it of you of all people. But you must understand that this mission will save the lives of hundreds. If we can dig up his plans, we can stop a mass destruction of our ninja and their families."

Sakura was feeling sick.

"You know better than anyone that losing family is one of the hardest obstacles to overcome."

She wanted Tsunade to just stop talking.

"You still mourn their deaths."

She bit down hard.

"You can help stop him before others have to suffer like you have."

That was enough. "Tsunade." The blonde stopped talking. "I agreed, and I will do it, but I will be the one to kill him in the end." Her voice was lower than a whisper, but harsher than ever before.

Tsunade nodded. "Thank you, Sakura. I hate to jump right into this, but I must inform you that you leave tomorrow – at dawn. Kakashi will accompany you and fill you in on the remaining details."

Sakura nodded and turned her back on the Hokage. "Fine." She left the room then, ignoring the stares boring into her back. She kept her back rigid and her anger suppressed. She didn't even think as she walked back through the halls and out of the door.

That's when she felt his presence and her anger returned. Sakura led him to the forest of Konoha for privacy. As soon as they were hidden by thick foliage and dense bark, she spun on her heels and faced Sasuke. She must have been wearing a vicious face because his eyes widened momentarily.

"Now you see why I wanted you to drop out," he said dryly.

Sakura growled. "You…YOU!" She could barely speak because she was so angry. "You knew this was the mission and you still wouldn't tell me. I would have never even thought about competing if you had just told me what the damn mission was when I asked." He opened his mouth. "No! I don't care if you were sworn to secrecy! If you really cared about me, you would have broken that promise to keep this from happening! Now I have to...I have to…" She shook her head, unable to say the words aloud.

Sasuke was silent, his eyes heavy with sorrow. "You're right, Sakura. I made the worst mistake of my life. I could have told you, but I didn't because of some stupid promise. I'm sorry."

Sakura scoffed. "You're _sorry_?! How the hell is that going to help me? Sorry isn't going to get me out of this." She said the word with distain. Her eyes bore into him. "You, Sasuke, are the most horrible, deplorable person I ever had the displeasure of associating with!" She narrowed her eyes. "I hate you Sasuke Uchiha," she seethed. "I never want to see you again."


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura ran alongside Kakashi, indulging in the sting of the crisp morning air across her skin. Unfortunately, it couldn't rid her mind of the events of the day before. She remembered, clearly, the look on his face – hurt. She left him there, in the woods, and he didn't come by after that. At first, she didn't feel guilty about her abrupt disposal of him, but now that she cooled down a bit, Sakura really wished she was there with her, supporting her. But, she knew that was asking too much. She didn't deserve it.

"You nervous?" Kakashi asked, pulling her back to the present.

Sakura sighed. "Nervous isn't the right word." No. The right word was disgusted. She was completely disgusted by what she was about to subject herself to.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. Sakura wanted to rip his throat out. "Only you wouldn't be nervous or scared. Most kunoichi would be shaking in their boots."

Sakura really wanted him to just shut up, as mean as that was. But she couldn't help it. For some reason, his voice was really annoying her. Maybe it was the subject and not voice. "Listen, Kakashi, I just want to know what to do. Let's refrain from other subjects tonight please."

He nodded. "Alright then. In about an hour, we will come to the 'stopping point'. There, you will change into more…desirable clothing. Itachi's estate is only one mile from there. You will present yourself to him, saying that you heard about him in the town you are from; Itawou. From there on, you need to..." Kakashi hesitated. "…seduce him. Let him close to you. Let him trust you. Then pull any facts you can from him."

Sakura cringed at the thought. "Won't he recognize me, Kakashi? Why would he trust the daughter of the people he slaughtered?"

"He won't recognize you, Sakura. He has killed so many since. He has probably seen so many faces. There is no need for you to worry about that."

Sakura nodded, remaining quiet.

Kakashi continued. "You will have competition probably. But I know you will overshadow them. They may be more…experienced than you, but that may serve as a plus. Itachi likes to be in control."

"Stop, Kakashi. No more." To be talking about sex and her experiences – which she believed Kakashi knew nothing of, perceiving her as a virgin – was just too uncomfortable and unnecessary. "I will do what I can once inside. That's all that needs to be said about it."

Kakashi nodded, clearing his throat. "Right. Anyway, I will be giving you a small communication device. When you get inside, hide it somewhere and when you receive any information, contact us. If anything goes wrong, or if you feel he is catching on, let us know and we will descend on his estate immediately."

Sakura nodded. The rest of the trip was quiet. Kakashi had no more to say. Unfortunately, the trip was proceeding quickly. They reached the 'stopping point' around noon. There was a bag waiting for them. Sakura snatched it up and went behind a tree to change.

She slipped on the silk, red kimono, which was untraditionally short, and replaced her boots with elegant sandals. There was face paint, but she neglected to put it on. She wasn't going to go that far. Emerging from the tree, she found Kakashi waiting for her, alert of everything around her.

He looked at her and nodded.

Sakura handed her clothes to him and turned away. She couldn't look at him, but not because she was angry. She was sad, actually. Kakashi may have been hoping for her to take on the mission, but only because he knew she could succeed. The jounin had always believed in her, even when she was younger. She appreciated him more than he would ever know. "Goodbye, Kakashi."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck, Sakura." He took her hand and placed something in it. "If you need anything, contact me." He held her hand for a moment more, before jumping away.

Sakura opened her hand. It was the communication device, but it was disguised in the shape of a cherry blossom. She smiled and pinned it in her hair. She took in a deep breath and headed for the estate. She didn't know what awaited her, but she was as ready as she would ever be.

She walked the mile slowly. The whole while, Sakura knew she was being watched, most likely by Itachi's lackeys. She had mastered hiding her chakra, so they probably stayed hidden because they thought her as nothing more than a frail woman traipsing through the woods. She had the urge to show her just how 'frail' she was.

Then it came into view. Itachi's estate was peeking through the foliage. Sakura walked only a few minutes more before coming before it. The large mansion was beautiful, she admitted. It was white brick and actually surrounded by shrubbery and plants bursting with color. There was an wrought iron gate surrounding the mansion, which was guarded by ninja at every section. Large window sat side by side and were framed in beautiful oak. It was much nicer than she expected.

Sakura walked up to the gate, where she was greeted by a masked ninja. "Hello…"

The ninja looked her over and then mumbled something into his mask. The gate opened. He thrust his head to the side, telling her to proceed.

Sakura nodded and stepped through the gate. She followed the cobbled pathway to the grand doors of the estate. They opened before she reached them. She stepped inside and found herself surrounded by dark wood, elegantly embroidered rugs and curtains, expensive pottery, and a touch of softness with random placements of plants. Sakura looked around, her eyes drinking in such luxury. She had never seen such beauty or bounty in a house before.

"Do you like it?" came a deep voice at the top of the spiral staircase on her left.

Sakura gasped and snapped her head upward. He stood there. _Itachi!_ She thought angrily. Just the sight of him made her skin crawl. A flood of memories staggered her. Mental images of her mother and father lying in pools of their own blood almost leveled her right there. It took all she had to keep herself in control and force her lips to smile at him.

Itachi was just the way she remembered him. His pale skin contrasted his dark features. He was just as stronger, if not stronger. Sakura felt the waves of power roiling off him. His deep eyes scanned her from head to toe. Sakura stopped her body from shivering.

"It is very nice," she finally replied.

Itachi started down the stairs, his cloak billowing behind him. When he reached her, he circled her like an animal surveying its prey. He stopped behind her, twining a piece of hair around his finger. "So, what is your name, beautiful?"

Sakura held down the bile rising in her throat. "Ebony," she said as sweetly as she could. There was no way she was she was going to tell him her real name.

"Hmm." Itachi's hand dropped the piece of hair and slid to her shoulder. "A dark and mysterious name." That cool hand slid down her arm, and then back up again. "So, Ebony," he purred her name, "how did you come to learn of me?"

Sakura felt his breath on her skin as he brought his head closer. "I heard about you in my town, Itawou. I wanted to see if you could live up to the tales."

"Oh? And what kind of tales where they?" he asked, clearly intrigued.

Sakura skillfully slipped away and traveled slowly around the room, pretending to be interested in the furnishing. She ran her hand over a polished wood table. "That you were the strongest ninja alive and that you can take down any adversary in seconds." Even as she said the words, Sakura wanted to wash out her mouth.

He approached, a smirk curving his lips. "Do they now?"

Sakura nodded and continued to keep distance between them. "And that you have powers over women in bed that no other man possesses." She flicked her eyes to him, catching his growing smirk. "Is that true, Itachi-sama?"

"Would you like to find out?" he prompted, advancing faster than she could retreat.

Sakura took him by surprise by shaking her head. "No. Not right now." She met his gaze head on. "I would like a tour."

Itachi was clearly unhappy, but obliged. "Follow me then."

Sakura let out a breath. She had saved some time and during the tour, she planned on dropping off the communication device. He brought her out of the foyer and into a sitting room. It was elegant, like the room before. Plush sofas lined the back and left wall, forming an 'L' shape. There was a coffee table sitting atop a large, embroidered rug. The rest of the floor was maple wood and polished elegantly. On the wall closest to them was a fireplace and on the mantle sat porcelain vases.

"The…others will be here later tonight. Some are already in the spare rooms waiting for it. They all _performed_ excellently. I will have a hard time choosing which to keep."

Sakura almost lost it then. He obviously was talking about the other geishas. If what he said was true, he must have had a busy morning. She grimaced at the thought.

His hand glided down her arm again. "You'll have to really impress me if you want a chance to stay," he whispered roughly. He snagged her hand. "The door on the right wall is a bathroom," he informed. He tugged her back into the hall and she allowed him to led her down it. They passed a closet and another bathroom along the way to the next room; the dining room.

A large chandelier hung from the ceiling directly above the long, dark wood table. Six high-backed chairs lined each side and two more sat at the head and foot of the table. There were tall-stemmed candles in copper holders lining the center of the table. In the very middle was a copper centerpiece which was filled with stark white flowers. There was a door to left. Itachi explained that it led to the kitchen. He didn't bother bringing her in there considering his staff prepared all of the meals.

Back out in the hall, Itachi led her around the corner, bringing them to another long hall. They were smaller sitting rooms which occupied guests of higher stature until he could meet with them. The last doo at the end led to the library. It was Sakura's favorite room thus far. Book filled bookshelves that hugged the walls from floor to ceiling. There were large windows that let light filter in on seating area accommodating leather chairs. Everything about it was amazing, even the smell. Sakura started forward, but Itachi held her back through his grip on her arm.

He went to her ear. "No. You have to earn it, Ebony."

Sakura frowned and stepped back from the room. As they headed back down the hall, Itachi unconsciously rambled on about how the library was the room he used least in the house. In fact, he said, he couldn't remember the last time he was in there. Sakura decided that would be the place she hid the communication device. But first, apparently, she would have to earn her way into that room. Another wave of nausea hit her.

"Now then," Itachi started, turning to her, "our next stop is upstairs." He ran his fingers down her cheek.

"Oh? You will be showing me to my quarters then? I am tired from my journey. A rest would be welcome."

Itachi scowled. "I don't think you understand, Ebony. You won't be resting." It was a promise. He wrapped his strong arm around him and pulled her forcibly into him. He lowered his head, meaning to kiss her, but Sakura turned away.

"And I don't think you understand, sire," she growled into his ear. "I am not the type to give it up so easily. _You _have to work for it."

Itachi grabbed her pink hair and pulled her head back. His dark eyes tore into her. "Is that so?" She nodded, though the fact that he still gripped her hair made it an uncomfortable gesture. He pulled his lips back, seething. "The audacity you have, girl!"

Sakura didn't turn away. Her eyes met his confidently. She should have just given in, but she couldn't. She didn't care about the mission. She absolutely would NOT bow to him.

Someone cleared their throat, but Itachi didn't look away. "What," he snarled.

"Sir, there is news from the last job." His voice was sounded strange, almost strained. " You are needed at the hearing. We captured-"

"That is enough," he said. "We are in mixed company and this girl has no right to hear any of our plans." He sighed. "Show her to her chambers." He spoke to her now. "And be down at seven o'clock sharp, girl." He pushed her back, releasing her, and stormed passed her, disappearing around the corner.

The masked ninja that beckoned Itachi took Sakura by the arm, gently though. "This way." He led her upstairs and past many doors. Sakura lost count after a while. Finally, he came to a door and opened it for her. She nodded to him, entered, and then waited for the ninja to leave, closing the door.

It was a nice room. The walls were tan and all the furnishings were constructed of cherry wood. There was a dresser on the far wall, next to a large window. A king-sized bed was against the right wall and covered in rose-colored linens and a white comforter. On either side were night tables with lamps on each. There was an adjoining bathroom, which Sakura wanted to use so badly.

She felt dirty. She wanted to scrub off every inch of skin he touched. But she couldn't yet. There was no clock, so she didn't know how many hours she had to regroup before she had to see him once again. Sakura sat on the bed and sighed heavily. She didn't know if she could do this. Just seeing Itachi infuriated her. Standing so close to him, without being able to do anything was madding. The thought of sleeping with him, of letting him do what he pleased with her was unbearable.

The only person she ever wanted touching her, caressing her, holding her, was someone she pushed away. She told him that she hated him before she left. She regretted it now, more than anything. She threw away something perfect and something that she had yearned for years to have. Sasuke meant everything to her and now he was no longer a part of her life.

She felt hollow, unfinished. Sakura could still remember his kisses, deep and passionate. He tasted so sweet in her mouth and knew no one would ever be able to compare. When he held her, she felt safe and untouchable. Now she felt venerable, the most unsafe she ever felt in her entire life. It was an unsettling feeling and she hated it. The only remedy was Sasuke, but that medicine was inaccessible now.

Sakura whimpered and curled into a ball. She sobbed and waited what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura sat stiffly on the sofa, surrounded by other geisha's. They all sat calmly compared to her. Their faces were painted traditionally and their dark hair was pulled into tight buns. Sakura stuck out in a bad way. Her face was bare and her hair was a pastel pink. Each woman was sure to glance her way as they gossiped and giggled with the woman they sat next to. They already counted her out.

Suddenly, there was silence and Sakura was quick to find out why.

"Hello, ladies," Itachi said as he stepped in the room, flanked by a masked ninja. They all stood and bowed to him. Sakura followed suit, a half-step behind everyone. She was the last to sit back down with a now pink face. He paced the room, looking at each of them. "As you all know, I will only be choosing one of you and that is based on how you performed earlier." His eyes strayed on Sakura for a second longer before he moved on. "The duties of the woman I choose will start tonight." He grinned.

Sakura watched a smile light some of the geisha's faces. She even swore she saw some blush through the thick layer of white makeup on their faces. She was disgusted at their eagerness to jump into bed with him.

He cupped his chin in his hand and went over to one of the geishas. He bent forward and looked as though he would kiss her, but never did. He went to her ear. "Sorry. You weren't good enough." The geisha nodded and stood. She bowed to him respectfully, and left.

_What an asshole!_ Sakura thought. _How can he judge them so? What a pig!_

Itachi went around the room and dismissed girl after girl, but not Sakura. There were three left, including her. She shifted uncomfortably when he eliminated another girl. She glanced at the other geisha. She was still calm, sure.

Itachi approached her and smirked. "Now you, my dear," he said, cupping her chin, "were amazing. I remember you vividly." The girl grinned and fluttered her eyelashes. "Unfortunately, you aren't my type, honey; too clingy. I don't want attachment. Please leave."

Sakura's jaw dropped as the geisha left the room, leaving her alone with Itachi and the ninja. The foul man turned to her, approaching slowly, methodically. Sakura stood and backed away a step. "Wh-why?" she choked out. "I never-we never…"

"That's exactly why, Ebony."

She unconsciously continued to move away. But Sakura's back soon met a wall. "I don't understand."

He stopped his body an inch away from hers. "You intrigue me. No one has ever denied me what I wanted – until I met you that is."

Sakura inched to the right. Itachi shot his hand out, blocking her path. "But you seemed so angry."

Itachi smirked. "I was frustrated, yes, but I knew that I would have you either way." Sakura looked away. "What's the matter, Ebony? Shy? You seemed so confident when I first met you."

"I – uh – I…yes. I'm shy." Sakura was trying to bide her time. "So, we shouldn't do anything tonight. Maybe if I got to know you better-"

"No," Itachi said quickly. "I will have you tonight." He leaned forward, but Sakura kept her head down. Annoyed, he twined his fingers around her neck and pushed her head back. In a flash, he descended on her, his mouth enveloping hers.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and disgust. When his tongue forced her way into her mouth, she instinctively bit it. Hard.

Itachi roared, cursed, and slapped her. "You will pay for that. I was attempting to be nice, but it appears I'll have to be a little rougher with you. Fine by me."

Sakura coughed when his restricting hand finally let go of her throat. Her head was swimming from his slap. She was surprised that he would hit a female like that. There was no doubt that any other geisha would have blacked out. Then she felt his hand snake through her hair and grip it roughly. He nearly dragged her out of the room, leaving the masked ninja standing there. She glanced at him. He stood there, his hands fisted at his side. She was surprised to find that one of Itachi's lackeys actually seemed to have some semblance of a heart in them.

She gasped as Itachi pulled her forcefully forward. Sakura stumbled up the stairs, his hurried pace hard to keep up with. He brought her to another set of stairs, which led them to the third floor and Itachi's personal chambers. He thrust the door open and yanked her inside. Slamming the door shut, he started for the enormous bed.

The room was humongous. The colors were dark and broody and all of the curtains were closed. The inset lights were on, illuminating the expansive room. The bed was the centerpiece and covered in a black comforter. To the right were a couch and television and another door, which most likely led to his bathroom. There was a dresser pressed against the left wall and a closet door next to that. Large paintings of dark intangible objects were scattered over the walls.

Sakura only saw a dark hell, her mind bypassing its elegance. There was only one thing left to do. Beg. "Please, Itachi. I don't want to do this. I can't."

Itachi barked a rueful laugh and dragged her to the bed. He threw her on it. "I don't care, Ebony. What did you expect when you came here? Hmm?"

As soon as Sakura landed on the mattress, she scrambled to get away, but Itachi was on her in an instant. Her heart thudded erratically and sweet beaded down her temples. She couldn't do this, she just couldn't. It was too much. She had to fight him off. She had to reveal herself and kill him. It would all be over if she did.

But then the Hokage's words came into her head. If she killed Itachi, his devilish plan would come to fruition. His followers wouldn't hesitate to launch a missile of destruction. She didn't want anyone else to go through the pain of losing someone they loved as she had. Sakura couldn't give up now.

"I…I just…I'm just nervous," she lied. "I don't know if you'll like my body. I don't want to disappoint you on my first night."

Itachi hovered over her, looked down at her with calculating eyes. "Tell me something, Ebony. How many men have you been with?"

"Just one," she admitted. "And only one time." The thought of her and Sasuke nearly brought tears to her eyes. She swallowed them.

A smirk curved his lips. "I made the right choice then. You are practically a virgin; a very desirable trait. I can teach you many things, Ebony, and I am looking forward to doing so." Sakura could only nod. "Now then," he said, beginning to untie her kimono. "Let's just see what you are so worried about."

Sakura clutched the sheets as her silk garment slid open, revealing her body to him. She looked at the ceiling, trying to ignore his eyes scanning over her.

Itachi's hand caressed her cheek the slid down her side and over her stomach. "You are fearful of nothing," he finally said. "I have seen many women, but your body is far superior. All have been slight, but never in shape. You are defined, lovely."

Sakura took no joy in the flattery. She just tried to ignore his touch, his invasive eyes. She felt the bed shift. Itachi's face was centimeters from hers. His lips came down on hers, slower this time, more careful. He was smart at least. Sakura wouldn't hesitate to bite his tongue off. Still, she didn't kiss back.

Itachi pulled away. "Loosen up, Ebony." He was getting annoyed.

Sakura couldn't help but compare him to Sasuke. Sasuke was patient with her, accepting. Itachi was not. He was already getting aggravated. It made her happy to see his feathers ruffled.

When she didn't answer, Itachi took things into his own hands. "Fine. Have it your way." He slid a hand down her stomach and slipped it into her panties. He stroked her with one of his fingers and watched her face all the while.

Sakura tensed up instantly at his touch. Her knuckles turned white as she fisted the sheets. Itachi massaged her expertly. Even with all of her will, even when all she thought of was her disgust of him, Sakura's body was betraying her. Slowly, but surely, it was bowing to his machinations. He inserted the tip of one finger inside her, only to pull it out right after. Sakura bit her lower lips, closing her eyes. _No! No, no, no, no, no!_ But she couldn't stop it. Her body caved, releasing for him.

"That's it. Come for me."

He burrowed his finger in her and massaged her methodically. She shuttered in release again. Sakura cursed aloud. Itachi inserted another finger. It hurt at first, but her body yearned for him after a moment or two and her legs instinctively opened wider.

"I knew you wouldn't hold out long. No one ever does. I'm too much a man for any woman to handle."

Sakura opened her eyes and scoffed. "Please. I can handle you. Only one person can truly arouse me in bed. He was the first and only man I ever slept with and he is twice the man you are, Itachi."

Itachi growled ferociously and pulled out of her. His eyes bore down on her with vile hatred seething in them. He grabbed her jaw forcefully. "You think so, eh?" Sakura nodded, committing herself to her words. His eyes narrowed. He pushed her head to the side and restrained her hands above her head. He proceeded to tear her underwear off her body and then pulled his pants down just enough to reveal himself to her. He didn't hesitate and thrust into her, going as deep as he could on the first one.

Sakura cried out in pain.

"What's the matter, Ebony?" he growled. "Too much for you? I guess the other man didn't even compare to my size."

Sakura took in a deep breath. "Actually, he was twice your size, but knew how to do it right," she bit back. However, she would come to regret it.

Itachi snarled and continued to savagely thrust into her. Sakura felt her body ripping in two. It no longer succumbed to him. It battled against him, refusing to finish. The pain was indescribable as he continued. The experience wasn't sensual. It wasn't gentle or caring. Itachi wanted her to suffer through it, and she was. His hands gripped her wrists like iron and with each round he pushed into her, Sakura screamed in agony.

Then she felt it. He released inside her, spreading his seeds throughout her body. It was sickening. But he was done at least. Itachi removed himself and pulled his pants up. Sakura couldn't move, she was afraid to. She was in pain just laying there and she didn't want to experience what the pain would be if she moved.

"You should have rethought your decision for coming here, Ebony. Now, you are under my control and I will have you whenever and wherever I want. To me, you are nothing more than a distraction and trust me," he said, pushing some hair out of her face, "I usually like to be distracted numerous times a day. Now get out."

Sakura looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowing.

"You heard me, girl: Get. Out."

Sakura grabbed her kimono and rolled out of bed. She felt the worst pain in her life then and she was horrified to see that she was bleeding when she looked down. Sakura wrapped the silk around her and agonizingly headed for the door. On her way out, she heard Itachi mumbling something about getting new sheets and his floor steam-cleaned.

She closed the door behind her and almost jumped out of her skin to find a ninja there. Of course Itachi would be guarded at all times. She nodded to him, trying to hide her discomfort. She wobbled past him, unbearably aware of the blood dripping down her leg. Apparently, the masked ninja was as well.

"Are you alright?" he asked. It was the same ninja as before. Sakura could tell by his voice.

Sakura nodded and continued down the hall. Her legs felt weak; like jelly. As she reached the stairs, and took the first step down, she stumbled. It felt as if the pain pushed her. She was shocked to feel strong arms around her waist, steadying her. She looked to find the ninja there.

"Allow me to escort you."

Sakura had to accept the help. She knew she needed it. "Thank you."

He slung her arm around his shoulder and guided her slowly down the stairs. He led her to her room and opened the door. He brought her inside and immediately to the bathroom. He set her down on the side of the tub. "I can call for medical help if you like."

Sakura looked up at him and shook her head. "No. That's alright. You know, you don't seem like you belong here," she said. "Aren't you supposed to be callous and rude?"

The ninja folded his arms. "I'm new here. Itachi has yet to rub off on me."

She smiled. "Be sure he doesn't."

The ninja nodded. "I will." He turned to leave, but paused at the door. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Be careful. Itachi will only push harder if you continue to resist."

Sakura nodded and watched him leave. She kept her eyes away from her lower half as she turned on the water and striped down from her kimono. She was careful as she washed herself off. It was a slow process and a few times, sots of pain coursed through her. Sakura cursed under her breath. She cut the shower short – when she stopped bleeding – and toweled off. When she went back to her room, she was shocked to see another ninja there, but his one was female. Her face was covered, like every other ninja there, but her form was clearly visible in her tight uniform. Itachi was a sick man.

She bowed. "I was informed that you may need medical attention."

Sakura reluctantly nodded and sat on the bed. She stayed quiet as the medical ninja examined her, wondering if it was the other ninja that informed her. She let the sides of her mouth quirk up a bit. Then she winced as the female ninja probed her. She was being delicate, Sakura realized, but she was still incredibly sore.

When the ninja finished, Sakura pushed the towel back down and waited for her evaluation. "Well," she started, putting her utencils in her bag, "Itachi did a number on you. You should avoid physical work for a few days. Likewise, I want you to refrain from sexual contact invoivling your pelvic region. The pain should subside by tomorrow, but you still need to be careful."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you."

The medical ninja nodded. "You're welcome and if the pain continues, or you start to bleed again, please let me know." The ninja didn't wait for her to consent and left the room.

Sakura crawled back on her bed and curled up under her blanket. She didn't bother changing into something else. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. But every time she moved the slightest bit, pain shot through her, reminding her of what she just went through. It was hard to keep her nausea down. The thought of Itachi inside her was the worst image she ever had and she was disgusted by the way she acted before he became fierce. How could she left herself give in so easily? _Damn you!_ She cursed to herself.

Sakura shuttered and curled deeper into her ball. She couldn't sleep. The night replayed in her mind over and over and over again. It was unbearable and Sakura couldn't hold her tears back anymore. They streamed down her face, staining the pillow beneath her head. She hated this. She hated crying because of the man she loathed most in life. The fact that he had so much control over her infuriated her. This was never how it was supposed to be. Sakura wasn't supposed to be seducing him – not that she was doing a good job of that. She wanted to kill Itachi. She wanted to tear him apart limb from limb. But that wasn't happening. Instead, Itachi was tearing her apart, from the inside out, in the most degradable way possible.

_How did I let this happen….?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sakura woke the next morning, she felt odd. After she fell asleep last night, she felt calm suddenly. Even as she slept, she felt warmth settle over her, envelope her. She felt safe, which was strange in itself. As she drew away from the pillows, she stretched out her arms and the towel slipped off her body. She frowned and gathered it around her as she slid out of bed.

Her dresser was packed with garments that Sakura guessed were picked out by Itachi. All of the underwear was lace and racy. The closet was full of scanty kimonos that would barely cover her up. She growled and changed into the most conservative one she could find. It was a deep blue with white flowers printed up the side. The length reached mid-thigh and there was a deep V in the front. Sakura sighed and smoothed her hair back. As she ran her fingers through her hair, she now realized that the communication device was gone.

Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. What if it fell out last night when…She couldn't finish the thought. Sakura raced over to her bed and pulled back the blankets. To her utter relief, it was there, snuggled in the sheets. She lifted it to her hair, sighing.

A knock came to her door. "Miss Ebony. You are expected downstairs for breakfast."

Sakura knew that voice. It was the ninja that helped her to her room last night. She opened her door only to find him gone. For some reason, she was distressed to find him gone. She shook her head and focus on what was to come. She pulled the kimono down to cover more skin and left the room. She headed to the first floor and towards the dining room. On her way, another geisha passed her, the girl's face bright and amused. She glanced at Sakura as she passed and headed up the stairs.

Sakura entered the dining room to find Itachi sitting at the head of the table. She held back a grimace at his smirk.

"Good morning, Ebony."

She took her seat at the other end. "Morning," she replied bitterly. "I see you have others here for your satisfaction."

"I do." He crossed his arms on the table. "I always have some handy when the first girl doesn't perform well." Sakura scowled. "The doctor informs me that you won't be able to much physical activity."

"I have you to thank for that." Sakura really had to watch her tongue. She was supposed to be pulling Itachi towards her, not pushing him away. "Besides, you have others to satiate you while I cannot."

Itachi looked at her, an amused smirk on his face. "You don't get out of your duties that easily. There are many ways, Ebony, to pleasure somebody." He stood from his chair and prowled over to her. Standing behind her, he leaned down to her ear. "Eat up. You'll need your strength."


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura didn't eat much. She couldn't. Not with Itachi's black eyes watching her, boring into her, following her every movement. He sat next to her now, no longer taking the head of the table. Sakura didn't understand why he continued to keep her considering her adversity to her 'duties' the night before. What perverse reason made him interested in her? Sakura wanted him to get over it. And quickly. She had no more interest in this mission. She wanted to leave. She would gladly take any repercussions the Hokage dished out if only to free herself from this lush prison.

Sakura put her fork down and met Itachi's gaze for the first time since she started eating. "That was delicious."

"I wouldn't be able to tell," he replied. "You barely ate."

"I never eat much," she lied. Truthfully, Sakura usually ate greedy amounts of food. But she was feeling nauseated at the moment, so her stomach couldn't hold much.

Itachi stood from his chair and extended his hand to her. Sakura glanced at it and then up at him. She rose out of her chair on her own. Amusement danced in Itachi's eyes. He ran his fingers down the side of her face and cupped her chin. "You are different. You don't come to me like the others. You don't seem to want me to bed you like the others. Why are you here? Why did you come if you have no intentions of amusing me?"

Sakura had a smart reply on the tip of her tongue, but decided not to say it. She was well aware of the way his mood shifted when she was witty with him. "There are other ways of amusing someone than with sex, Itachi."

"And you address me so informally without so much as an ounce of hesitation. Where do you get your courage?" His hand slid down her neck and arm, cupping her elbow now.

She shrugged, trying to ignore the displeasure of his touch burning inside her. "My father…sire."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Feel free to call me by my name. It…entertains me." He moved behind her, keeping close. "Tell me about your father, _Ebony._"

Sakura's eyebrows came together at the emphasis on her name. She brushed it aside. "He was a strong man, courageous and loving." This was going to be hard. At the thought of her father, an image of his face appeared in her head. "He was provided for my mother and I and protected us with is life. We were the most precious things to him, he would always say. Likewise, he was very precious to me." Sakura was painfully aware of is closeness as his breath scathed her shoulders. For the first time she felt nervous, fearful of him. Itachi's demeanor had changed and she felt it. She continued, trying to push it to the back of her head. "We were very close up until the day he died."

A deep chuckled rippled through the air. "Died? Amusing…"

Sakura growled at his words. A flash of anger shot through her and she spun on her heels to face him. "Amusing? What the hell is so amusing about my father's death?" she demanded, staring darkly into his eyes. She had every right to kill him then and there. The bastard certainly deserved it.

Itachi was still grinning. "Because he didn't die at all, did he Sakura?"

Her eyes widened, shocked. Itachi knew who she was, he figured it out.

"No, I killed him; murdered him with my own two hands while you fled." He watched as her face took on an array of emotions. "It wasn't until this morning that I realized just who you were. After last night, I thought I'd do a little research on Ebony from Itawou. To my surprise, there was no information. So I had some of my personal ninja do some research. When they told me your true name, Sakura, I remembered you instantly."

Sakura backed away, fear flooding through her. He followed her as she backed herself against the wall. She looked up at him, daring to meet his gaze. They were still amused, yet angry at the same time. She swallowed hard, but still couldn't manage any words.

"Tell me," he started, clamping his hand gently around her neck, threatening her. "Tell me why you are really here. To get revenge for your dead parents?" He didn't wait for her reply. "How…amusing." He used the word again, mocking her. "I must say though, you are doing a poor job of it." His grip tightened to prove his point.

Sakura winced, but through the pain, she was curious. "When you found out, why didn't you kill me right away? Why do you still keep me alive now?"

His hand released her throat and traveled over her breasts, before moving back to her face. "You are filled with revenge. You must have trained hard these last three years with retribution being your only thought. I want to see that strength that I invoked in you, Sakura. Show me."

Sakura bared her teeth to him in a snarl. She didn't have to play games anymore. He knew, and she would fight him with everything she had. She grabbed his wrist and released her most favorable attack. Shooting her chakra into his arm, though, didn't even make him flinch. There was no reply whatsoever. Then she knew why. He repelled the blow, shooting her energy right back into her through the conduit of their connection.

She pulled away quickly, jumping up and over his head. She charged at him as soon as her feet touched the wood floors. Just as she reached him, her fist flying at the back of his head, Itachi moved. He snagged her hand and spun her in a circle, releasing her. Sakura flipped in the air and pushed of the wall she was thrown at, once again going straight for him. He was gone from her sight in the blink of an eye.

Before she knew it, Sakura felt his hand snag the back of her head and then proceed to drive the side of her face into the wall, using her momentum. His body was against her back instantly, his mouth at her ear. "Is that all you got, Sakura?" he taunted, releasing his hold.

Sakura growled and turned towards him, ignoring the searing pain in the side of her head. She was so clouded with rage and anger that she wasn't thinking clearly at all. Even when her kimono rose to high and flared apart, Sakura didn't stopped her wild punches and kicks. The only thing on her mind was killing Itachi.

But he was clam, collected, calculating. He grabbed her foot when she went for a gut-kick. Sakura reacted, trying for a roundhouse kick with her other foot. She twisted her body with the effort. Itachi blocked with his forearm, his body remaining rooted in place. Still holding onto her leg, he pulled it up. Sakura hit the floor, face down. The air was knocked out of her and she coughed in breaths to get it back.

Itachi burrowed his knee into her back and pulled her head up roughly by her hair. She felt it; the coolness of the blade at her throat. "This is it? This is all the rage you have?"

"Fuck you, Itachi," she hissed. "This is nothing compared to my full strength. If you hadn't assaulted me last night-"

Itachi barked out a laugh. "If you were truly strong, you would have fought through the pain." He flipped her over in on swift movement. He straddled her hips and kept the dagger to her throat. "But it appears that you are still the same weak girl that ran away three years ago."

Sakura's anger pushed her past the pain. She snapped her legs around his neck and pulled him back. She grabbed the hand that held the dagger and slammed it on the ground. His grip loosened and she tore it away from his fingers. She sat up quickly and moved her legs away, placing the dagger at his neck. She smirked at his surprised expression. "What was that, Itachi? Oh. That's right. You were underestimating me."

He grinned up at her. "Then do it, Sakura. Kill me." She put pressure on his neck. A drop of blood slid down his throat. Itachi didn't even flinch. "That's right, kill me, and the rest of the ninja villages will face my wrath even when I'm burrowed six feet underground."

Sakura's pressured lightened. She scowled down at him. "What are you planning, Itachi?"

"Utter domination," he replied coolly. His hand reached for her, his fingers snaked through her hair. "Go ahead, Sakura. Kill me and watch them die. Just like you watched your parents die."

Sakura growled and press harder for only a second, before pulling away. She dropped her head, knowing he had won. No matter how badly she ached to kill him, no matter how angry she was, no matter how distraught she was over her parents death, Sakura could not kill him and be responsible for the lives of others. Not when they had families of their own.

"Good girl." He reclaimed his dagger from her limp hand. "Now, what am I to do with you," he said, standing and pulling her with him. He clasped her hands behind her back, holding both of her wrists with one of his hands. "I can't let you go, of course. You would run back to those Konoha fools and have them infiltrate my estate." He raised the dagger to her chin. "I could kill you." Sakura drew in a breath. "But that would be a waste." He contemplated something for a moment. "I have a proposition for you, Sakura."

She met his gaze questioningly. "And what would that be?" She had a bad feeling wrenching in her gut.

"You want to live, right? And spare the villages?" Sakura nodded. "Then, if you want that to happen, you will stay here, with me, and do whatever I say. You will bow to my every command and you will do it with a smile."

"You must be delusional, Itachi!"

"Then they will all die and, if my assumption is correct, so will the man – the only man – you slept with. Other than me of course."

Sakura gasped. "What assumption would that be?" She had to know if he knew.

"Tell me how it was, Sakura," he said, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Was my brother good to you? Rough, maybe? Did he arouse you, Sakura?"

"How did you-" She shook her head. "It's none of your business, Itachi."

"But you care about him." It wasn't a question. "You may even love him. So, if you want him to live, you will do as I say. Do we have an agreement or not?"

Sakura frowned. She was backed into a corner. Sasuke meant everything to her. If he was ever hurt, in any way, because of her, she would never be able to live with herself. She would do anything for him. "Yeah, Itachi, we have an agreement," she whispered. With those words, Sakura sealed her fate with him.

Itachi's devilish grin spread across his face. Without a word, he swiped his finger over the blood at his neck and placed it right under her collar bone. Still keeping her head back, Itachi drew a cross and then created hand signs over it. When he finished, he kept his index finger in the center of it as symbols and runes formed around it.

Suddenly, Sakura felt weak. Her legs felt like jelly and her eyes drooped. "What are you doing?" she demanded with as much force as she could muster. It wasn't much.

"I can't have you escaping now, can I? I know you could too. As much as I loath to admit this, you _are _strong, Sakura." He leaned his head closer to hers as the spell was set in place. "This jutsu will keep you under control."

Sakura quivered and her legs gave out. She fell into Itachi, her body limp and weak. _Damn it! I've never heard of a jutsu like this before! _She growled up at him.

Itachi was only amused by her anger. He ran a hand through her hair and cupped her face. He brought his lips to hers in a harsh, firm kiss. Sakura was repulsed. She tried to struggle, but the jutsu kept her venerable. She winced when Itachi bit her bottom lip as he pulled away. The taste of iron seeped over her tongue.

"That was payback for you biting my tongue," Itachi explained. He didn't wait for her to reply before he snapped his fingers. A masked ninja appeared through the door in seconds. "As much as I would like to play with you a little longer, I have a meeting this morning, but don't worry. I'll see you later on." He turned to the ninja. "Take her to her quarters and position a ninja outside her door." He smirked down at Sakura. "This spell will keep you weak, but not nearly like this unfortunately. It would be so much fun to toss you around like a rag doll."

The ninja approached and scooped Sakura into his arms. He bowed slightly to Itachi and waited for him to leave the room, before leaving himself. He carried her like she was as light as a feather, but Sakura felt like dead weight because of Itachi's jutsu. She shouldn't be surprised though. Itachi's men would have to be strong to work for him.

Strangely though, he held her gently, and a little too close to his body. Sakura decided that Itachi gave specific orders to be careful with 'his toy'. She seethed at the thought. She looked up when she felt the ninja's chest rumble with a chuckle. "What do you find so funny?" she demanded. Sakura was in a sour mood and this ninja was only making it worse.

He shook his head. "I've never seen Itachi so rattled before." It was the ninja again. The voice gave him away once more. Maybe he was her personal guard, appointed by Itachi. "He may have appeared fine, but you shook his cages."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, trying to hold back a grin. She was pleased to hear this, but her situation wasn't any better. She was still trapped under his control. "How do you know that?"

The ninja started up the stairs. "I've known Itachi for a long time." Was that resentment in his voice? "To learn that you were so strong and could have killed him was a major blow to his ego." Now his voice rung with amusement. "And you should have seen him this morning when he found out you were someone other than the person you claimed to be."

Sakura looked up at him, crossing her arms. "I don't understand. Aren't you supposed to be some mindless ninja who follows Itachi around like a lap dog? Why do you sound so defiant?"

The ninja looked down at her for a moment. There was movement in his mask. A smile? "I don't like small dogs." Now on the second floor, the ninja walked to her room, closing it behind him when they entered.

"Then why are you here in the first place?" Sakura questioned, intrigued.

He placed her down on the bed and then sat on the edge, his back to her. "There are…personal reasons for my being here."

Whether it was a habitual movement or not, Sakura didn't care. When the ninja put his hand on her leg, a flare of warmth sprung into her belly. His hand lingered for a second before pulling away. The skin he touched suddenly felt cold. She felt something in that instant. "Who are you?" she asked in a whisper.

He hesitated.

"Please." Something was tugging her towards him. "Tell me."

The ninja looked at her. Slowly, he brought his hands to his mask. Sakura couldn't breathe then. Something stuck in her throat, cutting off her airway. She looked at his gloriously pale skin, his dark spiky hair, and his deep obsidian eyes. For a second, she thought she was dreaming. She had to be.

Sasuke couldn't really be there. Sakura used all of her strength the pull herself to him on her knees. She lifted a hand to his face, expecting her hand to go right through him. But it didn't. Her fingers brushed against his soft skin. She swallowed heavily and cleared her throat. "H-how?" It came out strangled.

Sasuke caught her hand under his, keeping it pressed to his face. His eyes closed with the contact. "Itachi doesn't know," he finally said. "I killed a guard and took his position." He looked at her now, his eyes drenched in sorrow. "I couldn't just let you leave. Leave me. I came to protect you, but…" His words trailed off. "I'm sorry."

Sakura threw herself at him, wrapping her arms securely around his neck. "No, Sasuke. Don't be sorry. There's nothing to apologize for," she murmured into his neck. "The fact that you're here makes me so happy. Unrightfully so. I don't deserve it. Not after what I said to you."

He pushed her back a bit and looked deep into her eyes. "Don't say that. What you said was the truth. I should have just told you from the beginning. I shouldn't have hid anything, no matter what the oath was. Now, you're here, in pain, and it's because I couldn't stop you." He turned away.

She was silent, smiling though. She lifted her hand to his arm and made him turn to her. "Sasuke, maybe we should leave the past in the past. We both were wrong. I don't want to think about it anymore. What I want is to start over." She kissed his cheek.

Sasuke took her face in his hands and put his lips to hers. He was gentle at first, treating her as if she was as breakable as glass. His hand ran through her hair, his kiss becoming stronger, more forceful. Sakura accepted him willingly, parting her mouth to let his tongue slide in. A familiar warmth settled in her belly, making her desire for him sky rocket. She gripped his shoulders and leaned into him. Sasuke responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her that much closer.

Sakura wrapped her legs around him, throwing away any inhibitions. She sighed against his mouth, pleasure enveloping her. Then Sasuke tensed and pulled away. He racked a hand through his hair. Sakura looked at him questioningly. "…Sasuke?"

"I imagined getting you back and holding you in my arms…making love to you again. But not this way. Not here."

"Then get me out of here. Take me back to Konoha, or anywhere for that matter."

"And the mission?" Sasuke shook his head. "I want to steal you from here more than you can imagine. Last night, when Itachi was…" he didn't finish the thought. "I was so close to busting in there and tearing his head off. But he has plans to destroy thousands innocent lives."

Sakura lowered her head. "I know." She looked up at him and smiled. "I will complete my mission and find out what he is up to. I vow to earn his trust and end this as soon as possible so that we can be together again."

Sasuke kissed her lovingly. "And I will be here, doing the best I can to make sure you stay safe. It will kill me to see him put his hands on you, but," he said, going to her ear, "I will be sure to clean his scent off you afterwards."

The comment was so primal that it made Sakura blush to her roots. Her heart fluttered in her chest and her stomach clenched into a knot. When he nibbled on her lobe, it took all of her will power to keep her lust under control.

Sasuke laid her back on the bed and curled up next to her. His finger played along the jutsu on her chest. "You need to rest. This jutsu is powerful and has probably drained you of every ounce of power you have."

Sakura rested her head in the crook of his neck, grasping onto his shirt. "You'll stay, right?"

Sasuke nodded and kissed her cheek. "Rest now."

Though Sakura wanted to savor every minute with him, she just couldn't keep her heavy lids open. Before she knew it, she slipped into sleep.


End file.
